Make Me Your Aphrodite
by SophieElizabeth630
Summary: Skyler is 18 and has only just made her way to Camp Half-Blood and has been claimed by her mother Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. Join her on an adventure where she finds friendship, love and things about her family that she never though could be possible. After the Titan war. Luke is alive. Read to find out what happens! It is much better than it sounds I promise! REVIEW!
1. Chaos

**_Make Me Your Aphrodite _**

**Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance. Hater's gonna hate I guess. I know this is a little unusual so stay with me! Everything in Percy Jackson and the Olympians happened. Everything in The Lost Hero happened. Except at the end where they say Percy is at Camp Jupiter. Percy is back at Camp Half-Blood and he is as handsome as ever. Disregard everything after The Lost Hero. Thanks I hope ya'll enjoy my story! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. If I did I wouldn't be sitting in my room at my computer…*sigh* **

**Chapter 1: Chaos **

**Skyler POV:**

Chaos.

Complete and utter chaos.

That's pretty much how you can define my life at camp half blood. Chaotic.

Maybe I should start from the beginning for the people who are a little slow at things. That's right! You in the back, I'm gonna say this one time and one time only.

My name is Skyler Elizabeth Jones but you can call me Skyler or Sky. Either or is perfectly fine with me. I'm 18 years old and I'm a demigod. Daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. I'm about 5'5" and have long hair that falls into light curls/waves to the middle of my back and is a chestnut color. My eyes are a lovely emerald color and I've got the build of a dancer. Considering I am one.

Although I'm the daughter of the goddess of beauty I don't find myself all that beautiful. How cliché right? A story about girl who doesn't think she's beautiful. Well want to know another cliché about me? I'm extremely guarded. It takes a lot to get me to open up.

Up until a few weeks ago I didn't know any of this existed. But it does. The gods and goddesses of Olympus. When they have children with mortals they are called demigods. Which is what I am. Normally we get summoned to camp half-blood at a young age. Me? I didn't go until I was almost 17 years old. I guess my mom forgot about me. Most gods and goddesses do.

I bet your wondering how I got here right. Well it's a pretty interesting story. I guess I'll start from the beginning.

You see I live in Brooklyn, New York well lived in Brooklyn. I was born and raised their. We were so happy. But when my mom was killed, my dad met Vicky, my current stepmom. We had to move to the bad part of town where she lived when they got married.

I was about 5 years old when we moved. Once we moved dad enrolled me in Patton Elementary School. Things were going great, until about 5 minutes into my first day. That was the first time I broke my nose. The second time was when I was 9 and the third 11. The same person every time. Christina James. She along with her boyfriend Carl Johnson were jerks to me. They were also 2 years older. But they took me under their wing any ways. I don't see why though.

You see, they hated me and I hated them. And we both knew it. But we were a gang anyways. Not like a gang that goes to the mall and hangs out for fun. But the kind that gets into trouble. And lots of it.

In between all of that I also took dance lessons. My grandparents were apparently dancers so dad wanted me to be one to. I was the best dancer at Studio Sea. But there was something else in between those dance lessons.

Fighting.

Not fighting like boxing and wrestling. Fighting like in an alley until someone was knocked unconscious first. Which was normally me. Until I got the hang of things. The fights happened every Friday in the alley behind the town bowling alley. They started when I was 12 and everyone else in both gangs were 14.

The fights were between our gang and a gang across town. Each gang picked a person to fight and who ever won got privileges to the bowling alley that week. That's where we liked to hang the bowling alley were we fought. Ironic right?

When I turned 16 that's when we started knife fighting. I got some bad scrapes and scars. Especially one on my right shoulder that I don't really talk about. These fights started to scare me so I wanted out. But apparently once you're in you're not out until your dead. They made it clear to me.

A week before my 18th birthday and fall dance recital (which so happened to be on the same day) Christina and Carl came to have a chat with me.

"Yo Jones!" yelled Christina, "We gotta talk to you." Groaning and slamming my car door shut I turned to look at her.

As always she was wearing all dark colors that were too tight to be comfortable. Her blond hair up in a ponytail teased up in the front. Her bright green eyes were popping with all the black eyeliner and mascara she was wearing.

"What is it Christina?" I sigh

She smiled at Carl who was next to her, also wearing dark clothes. And like Christina his blue eyes were lined with eyeliner. Not as much as hers but enough to notice. His dark hair spiked up as always.

"We wanted to inform you that your birthday is next week!" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know that Christina, what's your point?" I asked. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"My point silly, is that you are turning 18! And in our gang when you turn 18 that means it's time to step up the fighting!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'step up the fighting'?" I asked nervously

"Guns." Carl said simply.

On the outside I remained calm. But on the inside I was freaking out. Guns? Fighting with guns? Who the hell does that? I'm freaking 17 (soon to be 18) years old!

"When's the fight?" I said calmly not wanting them to notice my fear.

"The 9th of November, 6pm. Be there or you know what happens." Threatened Carl.

"Wait that's what time my recital starts! I can't miss it!" I said suddenly nervous. I can't miss my recital! I have the opening solo!

"So? Don't you have those all the time?" Christina asked chopping on her gum rather loudly. Deciding she was probably right I said to her,

"Ok I'll be there." They looked at me suspiciously.

"You sure?" Carl questioned. I nodded.

"Positive" I said. They nodded their good bye and left. Right there and then I had to make a decision that would change my life forever.

I was going to run away.

**Do you like? I promise it will be less fluffy next chapter! Please review! Give me constructive criticism please. Nothing to mean please! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ****_Make Me Your Aphrodite_****! See ya next time!**

**-SophieElizabethXOXO J**


	2. Life or Death

**_Make Me Your Aphrodite _**

**Yeah! Thanks to everyone who came back for a second chapter! To anyone who reviewed thanks so much you're the best! So here is chapter 2 of ****_Make Me Your Aphrodite_****. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. If I did I wouldn't be sitting in my room at my computer…*sigh* **

**Chapter 2: Life or Death **

**Skyler's POV:**

Today is November 9th. The day of my dance recital and birthday. I'm 18 now, a real adult. Today is the day I put my plan into action.

Shit is gonna go down.

But only if my plan goes awry. What's my plan you ask? Well….

First I have to pack, and I have to do it lightly. I have a simple but warm outfit at the ready. Then I have to actually go to my recital tell my instructor that I had sprained my ankle and can only perform my solo. Which so happens to be the first number of the performance. Then I have to get home shower, get dressed, and get out.

The one thing I'm stuck on is what to tell my dad. Vicky will sure as hell not care. But my dad will be heartbroken. I've been the light in his eyes ever since mom…. Any ways.

It's time to go to the theatre.

"Excuse me Madame Macy?" I said nervously. I've never lied to Macy before. She reminded me so much of mom.

She smiled," Yes dear what is it?"

"Well I was practicing really hard last night for my solo because I know it means a lot to you and everyone else. But I tripped on my carpet in my room and sprained my ankle." I said looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?" she screamed making me jump.

"Well I'll do the solo, but that's it I can't do any of my other dances. They'll have to block me out." I said, "I'm sorry" By now I'm near tears. No I can't cry. Not now, not ever.

"Ok honey we'll make do," she said hugging me.

"I'm gonna go get ready now," I said pulling away from the hug.

And I did exactly that.

About 20 minutes before I was about to go on I was out in the hall way warming up when I heard the voices of the last two people she would ever think would show up to her recitals.

I look over and see my dad. He's wearing black slacks and a purple shirt with silver tie. My favorite color combination, and he knows it. He has blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He's taller than most at a towering 6'3". Then theirs Vicky. She also has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's about 2 inches taller than me and is wearing a horrendous fuchsia dress with 4 inch neon green heels. Really pink and green? Who does that!

"Hi, we are looking for Skyler Jones. Is she here?" I heard my dad's voice say.

"But if she's not here that's ok too." Vicky's high pitched voice said. They are talking to my good friend Angela. Please Ang! Don't tell them I'm here!

"Yeah!" she said looking towards me, "She's right over there warming up." she said pointing in my direction. My dad thanks her and heads in my direction with Vicky at his heels. I stand up shooting a glare at Angela who looks sorry.

"There's my Skyler!" my dad's voice booms.

I fake a smile, "Hey dad. What are you guys doing here?" They never and I mean **_never _**come to my recitals. Ever.

"Well, we thought since you had the opening solo and since it's your last fall recital that we should come." My dad said. Vicky just looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. I wouldn't blame her. Right now I feel the same way.

"Well thanks for coming, but you should probably go sit down the show is gonna start soon." I said not wanting them to be here right now. My dad's face fell.

"Ok honey… well bye?" he said sadly turning away with Vicky. That's when I realized this was gonna be the last time in a long time I was gonna see him.

"Wait dad!" I call to him. He turns and I run into his arms. He seems surprised at first but he hugs me back.

'God I'm gonna miss this' I think to myself. I let him go.

"Bye dad. Thanks for coming it means a lot to me." I said trying to hold my tears back.

"No problem princess." My dad said smiling down at me, "Knock 'em dead out there." They started to walk away.

"Thanks daddy." I whispered to myself wiping away the tears threating to fall. Turning away to finish warming up.

"All right everyone we are about to start the show in 3 minutes everyone get ready, Skyler. Oh where's Skyler?" Madame Macy said

"Right her Madame Macy!" I call out turning to go to the stage. This is it, after this I can never see these people again. That's how it has to be. Right?

Sometimes you have to choose: Life or Death?

And I choose life.

**Sooooo? Is it good? Please review and tell me what I need to do to make it better! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a bunch to me! See ya next time.**

**-SophieElizabethXOXO **


	3. The Escape

**_Make Me Your Aphrodite_**

**I'm back! So glad you are too! So I just went to see The Lego Movie today and it was surprisingly good. "Anything is awesome!" That's gonna be stuck in my head for a while. Well anyways on with the story! Oh and I made a pinterest account for the outfits and hair styles for Skyler and Luke. Please follow. The user name is MMYA101 or you can type in Sophie Elizabeth. You don't have to follow it but it's what their outfits look like and hair for Skyler. Ok enough blabbing. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. If I did I wouldn't be sitting in my room at my computer…*sigh* **

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

**Skyler's POV:**

"Welcome everybody to Studio Sea's annual fall recital! Every one of these children have worked so hard this year." Madame Macy called into the microphone.

Phew this is it. After this I'm gone. I won't see these people I'll be living on my own. I'm not exactly sure where though. Damn it! Why didn't I think that through! Gahh! Anyways….

I took my place behind the curtains going into my opening pose. Breathe in through the nose out through the mouth. In, out, in, out.

"This year our opening show soloist is the one and only Skyler Elizabeth Jones! She's worked so hard this year and can't wait to show you what we've put together." Madame Macy said. And with that the curtains opened.

I sent a smile at the crowd. But then I saw the next two people I thought would never come to my recital. Especially since they are supposed to be at a gun fight right about now.

Shit…

I didn't have time to think my music started and so did I.

_Ball change, step fan. Back attitude step kick ball change double pirouette._

**_*Line break here ignore me!* _**

_Run reverse switch leap. Role to ground. Raise arm pull back. Hold it hold it. And finish. _

I hear my heart beating in my ears. The crowd is roaring with applause. I stand and bow then run off stage. Good bye dancing forever I guess.

I run to the dressing room and grab all my things. I take of my costume off and slip on leggings, a sweatshirt and my moccasins. I run out the door before anyone can stop me and more importantly before Carl and Christina can find me and kill me.

I'm running so fast I can barely breathe. I really should have drove back to the apartment. No that would have given me away too easily.

I keep running until I get to my apartment. I unlock the door and run inside. I drop my things and take a minute to breathe. This is it I can't go back now. I go back to my room and get a shower. I take longer than normal trying to soak in the feeling considering I won't be feeling it for a while.

Then I dry my curly hair and French braid it back so it won't get in my way if I need to make a quick getaway. I but on my outfit that I had pre-set for me so I could get in and out quick. A loosish white V-neck t-shirt, black leggings, a jean jacket and a new pair of combat boots. I had to get new ones considering I practically lived in my old ones and they were completely ruined.

I grab my bag that I had pre-packed with more warm clothes, some food, about $500 in cash, and first aid stuff. I turn to leave my room looking back in the place where I practically grew up. I turn and leave and walk into the kitchen and living room. There's balloons and streamers with a cake that say's "Happy 18th Birthday Sky!" All around it is presents. I see a small box that says 'To: Sky From: Mom and Dad'

Dad never refers to Vicky as my mom. Maybe it's my first stepmom. Or my real mom? I take it because I hear a voice in my head telling me to.

And with that I placed a note on the table and walked out the door. When I get down to the lobby I nod to my doorman and walk into the streets. I look around incase dad, Carl or Christina were around luckily they weren't. Now I just have to figure out where to go. With that in mind I walk down the street towards the train station. If I have to start somewhere it might as well be here.

**_*Line Break* _**

"What do you mean I can't get on the train!?" I screamed at the ticket guy.

"Exactly that my lovely!" he snickered. Damn it! This sucks! If I want to go somewhere I have to take a train there! Now I'll have to walk somewhere.

"Fine, thanks for nothing" I mumble to the guy. That guy was so weird. I turn around and he's looking straight at me. I turn back and keep walking but faster. I want to put as much distance from me and this guy as possible.

I keep walking and get as far away from the train station as possible. I find a different train station and get a ticket to Long Island. I figure theirs some nice places to go there.

Once I get there I walk around town and find a motel. I go to the front desk and a nice looking lady with gray hair and rosy cheeks stands.

"Hi I was wondering if I could have a room just for the night." I said. I hope they take cash because that's all I got.

"Of course dear, can I have a credit card to charge it to?" she said sweetly. Well damn.

"Umm... Well you see… I don't have one. Is cash ok?" I said looking down.

"Normally it isn't but I can see you've been traveling a long time. And since its only one night what harm can be done?" she whispered to me so no one else would hear. I breathe a sigh of relieve.

"Thank you!" I whispered back.

I gave her the money and she gave me a key. I went up to my room and unpacked. I took another shower to get the scent of the underground off of me. I put on pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and crawled into bed setting the alarm for 7am.

'I guess I'll have to get used to this.' I thought to myself.

**So this chapter was pretty boring but it will get majorly exciting next chapter! Thanks for reading please come back next week and read the next chapter. Don't give up on me now! **

**-SophieElizabethXOXO **


	4. The Minotaur Chase

**Make Me Your Aphrodite**

**Hello again! So this next part will be in Skyler's POV for the first part. I might decide to add in Luke's POV at the end. One more thing, I was wondering if anyone knows where the title from this is from. Answer with your review and I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter. I'll give you it a hint it's from a song! For most people who listen to the radio it probably won't be hard. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Minotaur Chase **

**Skyler's POV:**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I blink and see that its 7am. Great. *note sarcasm*. I quickly brush out my hair put it in a messy bun with a braid across the side and get dressed. I throw on a pair of blue jeans, a white flowy racer back tank, and a purple and blue plaid shirt with my black combat boots.

I check out of the hotel and find a WAWA and get a hot chocolate and a breakfast sandwich. I go to a nearby park and eat in silence. I take in the scene before me…..

I see a women walking with her child by her side, a man run with a dog leash in hand. Children playing, laughing, and just enjoying their time as children. So happy and care free, they'd never think that they'd have to eventually grow up and actually give a damn about the world.

I'm shaken out of my trance by a handsome man probably in his late 20's wearing a white shirt with a golden tie. He looked a lot like my dad with the blond hair and blue eyes.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked

"Sure of course," I said sliding my stuff over with me.

"Going somewhere?" he asked gesturing to my bag.

I shrugged, "You could say that."

"Running away from home?" he said with a smirk. I looked at him stunned.

"I had to please don't call the police or my dad or-"he cut me off.

"Don't worry I was young once. I know what it's like to get mad at mom and dad." He said sitting back, "In fact I have a friend whose kid ran away once. Came to this park. He took a walk through those woods over there." He said pointing over at the woods that where forming behind us.

"He figured out where he belonged after a walk in those woods. Maybe you could give it a try?" he suggested. Maybe I could. Maybe I would. Hell yes I am! It's the perfect escape into the woods! No one will find me! Perfect!

I looked up from my head rant," Hey thanks!" I said but saw no one was there. Huh? I look around and the guy isn't there anymore hmmm. Weird. Oh well I guess it's time to take a walk in the woods.

I look around by the edge of the woods. There's no trail so I'll have to make my own. I walk through trying not to get to many scratches and scrapes. I walk for a little and can't find 'where I belong' like the guy said.

So I try and make my way back to the park but I don't know where to go. I don't if I should go left, right, north or south. I start walk again and then I hear a rustle in the bushes.

"Hello?" I call out. Nothing replies. I hear it again.

"Hello? Who's out there?" I call again but nothing is said again. I keep walking when all of a sudden I hear a load animal roar of some kind. Is it a bear? Wolves? Well time to run. I start running hitting trees and bushes everywhere I go.

Finally I stop and take a breather. I look behind me and the bushes are shaking. I back away slowly so I don't startle whatever is back there. When a small white rabbit hops out.

"A bunny rabbit? That's what I was so scared off? A freaking bunny!" I scream into the air. Not my brightest idea. Out of nowhere a giant bull type thing jumps out behind the bunny.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I run and run as fast as I can. I don't know where I'm running but I'm hoping somewhere safe.

**Luke's POV:**

I wake up to something hot by my bedside. I look over and see Leo trying to put out a fire he set by my bedside.

"Seriously Leo? Again! This is the second time this week!" I yell hopping out of bed.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry man I was just trying to wake you up!" He shouted back at me. Wake me up my ass. Sorry I should introduce myself.

The names Luke Castellan. I like all kids at camp half-blood am a demigod. My father is Hermes god of thieves and the messenger of the gods. He and I don't have the best history. I'm about 6'1" and have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have a long scar going down the side of my face starting under my eye.

I've been here at camp half-blood most of my life. And I plan on staying here as long as possible. I'm 19 years old and will be 20 in January. I don't really have anywhere else to go. My mom's nuts and obviously my dad lives on Olympus. So I'm here at camp. Since I'm older and more experienced I train some of the new kids. Well any of the ones who are comfortable around me. I don't have the best history.

I tried to bring back the titans. Crazy right? I was possessed by Kronos the father of the eldest Olympians. A few summer's back there was a big war in New York where Mount Olympus is held in the empire state building. The demigods of camp half-blood defeated Kronos and resurrected me when I was near death the Golden Fleece. I will forever be grateful for them. Especially Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. If it weren't for him they all would have let me die. I betrayed them and they were mad I understand that but it wasn't my fault.

Now most of the people here are still mad and won't really talk to me. My only friends are really Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Thalia is another good friend of mine but she doesn't come around much. She's a hunter of Artemis so she's always off with them. Will Solace is pretty nice to me but we aren't that friendly. But Leo especially is a great friend, he wasn't ever scared of me even though I was hard on him, Piper, and Jason when they first got here.

What you just saw is a normal occurrence for me. Leo comes in the Hermes cabin real early in the morning and wakes me up so we can practice our skills. He has pretty unique was of doing so. Like for example setting me on fire.

"Whatever Leo. I'll be out in a minute. I have to change first." I say pushing him out the door changing into some sweats.

_***Line break again ignore!***_

After we train and eat breakfast I go back to the cabin and change into jeans a white t-shirt with a navy zip up hoody and my favorite black converse. Then I go out to the entrance of camp for guard duty. We don't really need a guard but as part of my punishment for trying to bringing back the titans they put me on guard duty when I'm not training someone. Which is most of the time.

I normally just sit there and wait for my shift to be up. Nothing ever happens well until today. I was about to go back into camp when I heard some rustling in the woods.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I yell. Probably just some deer or birds. I continue walking but I hear the noise again. I walk further into the woods when I see a girl sprinting towards me. She had chestnut curls that were wild and green eyes bright with terror. She had on black combat boots, jeans, and a plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. She's short and fast. She had to be a demigod. She wouldn't have been able to come anywhere near her if she was mortal. She ran straight in to my arms and started screaming.

"Come on we have to go theirs something big chasing me! Come on hurry!" she yelled pushing me away from the woods.

"Who are you? What's your name?" I questioned her.

"There's no time!" she yelled grabbing my hand and running towards camp. That's when I saw what she was running from.

A huge Minotaur was running straight for us. Now it's my turn to push her.

"Go run towards the arch you'll be safe their!" I scream. This is it! This could be my chance to redeem myself! Savior of this girl and possibly the camp! I pushed her towards camp but she wouldn't move.

"No! You can't take this thing by yourself!" she screamed as she pulled a knife off of my belt.

"Hey! You don't know how to fight that thing you'll be killed!" I screamed.

"Try me!" she shouted back.

"Fine" I yell back grabbing my sword. I nod at her and we both charge at it. I try stabbing it but it's too quick for me. It pushes me back and I'm flying through the air. I hit my head on something hard.

The last thing I see before blacking out is an arrow soaring through the air.

**So Luke and Skyler finally meet. The next chapter will mostly be Skyler's POV again. I like writing from her perspective anyways. Any guesses to who the guy in the park was? Maybe? He'll be real involved in this story. When you review leave your guesses! See ya next time! **

**-SophieElizabethXOXO **


	5. Hail Skyler

**_Make Me Your Aphrodite _**

**So Luke and Skyler will formally meet in this chapter! Yippee! Although they won't exactly be friends. My idea for him is to be kind of like Four (Tobias) from ****_Divergent_****. A very tough trainer and yells a lot. It will get better though! For those of you who haven't read ****_Divergent_**** do so now! J So please enjoy this installment of ****_Make Me Your Aphrodite._**

**Chapter 5: Hail Skyler **

**Skyler's POV: **

Oh my god! That thing just knocked that kid out! What the hell do I do know? I see a bunch of kids running toward us. Some are shooting bows others have swords and spears. I look over and the bull is running straight towards me I run backwards but trip.

I push myself back and I see the sword that blonde kid dropped. I pick it up it jab it in front of me just in time to stab the bull thing. It suddenly vaporizes into dust.

I hear gasps around me. And then I black out.

**Luke's POV: **

I wake up and I hear the hustle and bustle of the infirmary. Why the hell am I in here? I look around and see a girl with curly chestnut hair. Her.

That's the girl who was getting chased by the Minotaur! She's the reason I'm in here! Ok I know that's a little harsh but that was my one chance to get back on the good side of everyone here at camp. And now it's gone.

"Hey there sleeping beauty!" I look over my shoulder and smile. Leo and Piper just walked in and were walking in my direction.

"Hey guys," I said high fived Leo and hugged Piper.

"How are you? You took a pretty big hit to the head," Piper asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a head ache." I said rubbing the back of my head. We laugh and they say I can leave. I look at the girl one more time and realize she's kind of cute. And she looks almost as old as me even though she's really short.

"Does anyone know who she is?" I asked them.

The shake their heads, "She passed out right after she stabbed that Minotaur." Leo said. What? She killed the Minotaur? How the hell did she do that? Ugh I really don't like this girl.

"Whatever let's get out of here" I mumbled and pushed my way past Piper and Leo and left the infirmary.

**Skyler's POV:**

The last thing I remember is being chased by a giant bull thing. And after that it's a little hazy.

When I wake up I look around and I don't recognize anything. Am I dead? Did none of that happen? Did Christina and Carl get to me before I could get home? I'm dead that's the only explanation.

"You're not dead if that's what you're thinking" a voice next to me said. I whipped my head around and saw a little girl sitting at my bed side. She had blue eyes, blond hair and didn't look more than 10 years old and had braces.

"Um, who are you? And where am I?" I asked her

"My name is Lacy and you're in the infirmary" she responded walking over to the table in the middle of the room and walking back with a goblet in hand.

"Drink this" she ordered. And I did as she said. It tasted like the peppermint hot chocolate my dad use to make me when I was younger.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's nectar," she said "It's the drink of the goods, it helps heel demigods in small amounts. But if a mortal where to drink it they would burn in a fiery flame."

Well then…..

"So what exactly is this place?" I asked her.

"Well like I said you're in the infirmary here at camp half-blood. A camp just for demigods." She replied.

"Am I a-"she cut me off.

"My turn to ask you questions," she said smiling. Then she held out her hand. I looked at it questionably. She took mine and hoisted me off my feet and started moving towards the door.

"How are you so strong!" I yell out, she smirked.

"Plenty of training here at camp. And before you ask I'm taking you to the big house to talk to Chiron." She said. Actually I was think that and who's Chiron? Ehh, I'll find out soon enough.

**_*Line Break* _**

After what seemed like ages of walking we made it to the "big house".

"Chiron?!" Lucy yelled out. And all of a sudden a middle-aged white half man half horse thing (a centaur?) from the waist down with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard appears from the side room.

"What is it Lu- Oh" he said when he noticed me," You must be our new camper" Not sure of what to say I just nod.

"Come my dear and lets have a chat, but first let me introduce you to everyone" he said leading me into the room he came from.

In the room sat about 20 kids all varying in age. Each more different than the next.

"Everyone this is ... what did you say your name was dear?" he asked.

"Ummm I didn't, but my name is Skyler. Skyler Jones." I answered

He nodded, "This is Skyler, and she is our newest camper," he said gesturing towards me. Most people smiled others looked a bit confused. I wonder what about.

"Isn't she a bit old to be _new _camper?" sneered a tall girl with stringy brown hair.

"Well Miss. La Rue, not every demigod is fortunate enough to have their godly parent to claim them at such a young age." That shut her up, "Now Miss. Jones take a seat and tell us about yourself."

I sat down but didn't know what to say, but the pretty blonde girl with intense gray eyes sitting next to me spoke.

"Just tell us everything about you. Your age, talents, where you're from stuff like that." She said smiling. I smiled in return.

"Well, I'm 18 as of yesterday. I'm originally from Manhattan but moved to Brooklyn when I was 5 with my dad and step mom. I've been dancing since I was 4 and I love every second of it. I kind of naturally have a good singing voice and I taught myself to play guitar and piano. And I love to read." I said rattling off everything I could think of.

Everyone looked up at me with wide eyes. Then they all started whispering.

"It could be Apollo….. No you idiot she lives with her dad… plus she doesn't have the blond hair or blue eye's… Maybe Athena since she can teach herself… Anything but Hephaestus cause damn she's hot... Shut up Leo... Make me superman..."

"ENOUGH!" boomed Chiron making everyone fall silent immediately.

I quietly raised my hand, "Could you tell me more about this place? And tell me why I'm here."

He smiled, "Of course," and then he launched into and explanation about the camp and how it's run.

"Now Piper, Lucy take Skyler to Aphrodite's cabin to help her clean up." When he said clean up I looked in a mirror on the wall and now noticed my hair was a mess. It was so tangled and messy. And my shirt was dirty and ripped there where faded scars on my neck and chest. I was a mess.

Piper a girl with dark hair and kind eyes that seemed to change every second stood and smiled at me.

"Come on follow me," and with that she walked out the door. I followed and we walk by quite a few cabins finally stopping at a cabin with a painted roof, pillars, and a blue and white checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls.

"This is Aphrodite's cabin." She said holding her hands out as if to say ta-da! We walk inside and I'm pretty sure it's the most girly room I've ever been in.

It has a pink door with lace curtains and pink walls with a white trim. The bed's had curtains around them that were a pastel blue and green. At the end of each bed was a chest with a name painted on it. And there were poster's with famous faces on the wall.

"Now let's get to work on you!"

**_*Line Break*_**

About 2 hours later they are finally done. I look in the mirror and can't even believe it's me.

My once long hair has been cut short to right above my shoulders. And it's been nicely curled into soft ringlets. Theirs make up on my face but it's very subtle and very natural only bringing out the brightness in my eyes. They've put me in a simple gray sweater, a white scarf, and black leggings with brown boots up to my knees.

"Where are my combat boots?" I ask.

"Oh their right here," Lucy said handing them to me. I sit down on the nearest bed and put them on. When I stand up I feel better. I look in the mirror once again and run my fingers through the curls messing them up a bit. In an instant they are back to normal. Hmmm that was weird.

I turn and face Piper and Lucy, "You don't happen to know where my bag is do you?"

"Probably in the infirmary still. We can get it after dinner come on!" Lucy answered.

We walk towards the dining area but we are stopped by a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a huge scar going down his face.

"Hey Piper," he said with a smile, and as soon as he saw me his happy expression vanished, "You!"

"Me?" I asked alarmed I've never seen this boy before.

"Yes you! You took away my chance at being a hero here at camp!" he sneered in my face. I look at him confused but then realized he is the boy I ran into when I got here.

"Sorry for taking away your victory or whatever but just be grateful I saved your life!" I screamed back storming away. God what an asshole! I hear Piper behind me.

"Sorry about him he's actually a nice guy when you get to know him." She said apologetically. I shrug it off. She takes me to Hermes's table and believe it or not I'm seated right across from Scarface himself.

Everyone then gets in a line and put's some of their dinner in the fire surrounding us.

"It's an offering for the gods." Say's one of the boy's from Hermes cabin when he noticed my confused look.

When it comes to be my turn I put some chicken in the fire and suddenly the fire's flames go sky high. I hear gasping all around me. I suddenly feel cold on my arms and neck.

I look down and see that my body is glowing. I am wearing an icy blue sleeveless dress with a delicately beaded bodice and flowing to the floor. I lift it up and see that on my feet are covered in simple silver ballet flats with a gem right in the middle of the toes.

To my right I see a bowl of water. I walk over and look inside seeing that my hair is up in a bun with small ringlets visible. I reach up to touch it and I can feel it french braided down the back. My makeup is breath taking. There isn't a flaw on my face. My lips are a cherry red and my eyes are covered with different shades of blue and white, and heavy with mascara and eye liner.

"What the hell is this!?" I yell looking at Chiron. He then spoke.

"Hail Skyler, Daughter of Aphrodite."

**So Skyler has finally been claimed! Yeah! And remember if you have a pinterest look up my account for this story it has all the outfits and hair and make up for this chapter and all previous ones! If you feel I'm missing something just PM me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks a ton! Look up Sophie Elizabeth or MMYA101! See ya next time! **


	6. Training Day

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**So I had a lot of fun writing my last chapter I feel like all my creative juices are gone. But I can't let down my readers. BTW I'm sick right now so if my writing seems like crap that's why. I'll try and have more Luke and Skyler interaction this time but I'm not sure if that will make it into this chapter. Well anyways I shall leave you too your reading! And once again check out my pinterest page I'm gonna put a link in my bio! Oh and stupid me forgot to add in to her description of herself that her dad taught her to shoot a bow. That is relevant to this chapter so just a heads up. **

**Chapter 6: Training Day**__

**Skyler's POV: **

After the claiming fiasco Piper took me to Aphrodite's cabin again where there was a new bed and chest there waiting for me. My old clothes where on the bed neatly folded and my bag was next to it. Piper said that my hair and makeup would stay the same until tomorrow then the makeup would be a more natural look and my hair would most likely be straight.

I decided to deal with it and put on a pair of pajamas they offered me. It was a white V-neck t-shirt that was a bit too big on me with long blue pants that were flowy and had pretty flower designs on them.

Right before I went to bed a tall Asian girl with brown eyes and hair curled into ringlets approached me.

"So your my new sister, hmmmm" she sneered, "Well at least we don't look alike I would hate for people to think we were related."

Bitch please.

I opened my mouth to say something back but Piper cut me off.

"Drew don't you think it's time for bed?" she said smiling the fakest smile I've seen in a while. This so called "Drew" character opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it into a thin line and walked away.

"Don't mind Drew, her bark is worse than her bite." Piper said turning towards me.

"Is anyone else at this camp that vicious?" I asked, "I mean there's definitely a good amount of nice people, but I can tell there is a handful of rude and mean ones too."

"Well Drew definitely and some of the people from Ares cabin but mostly everyone else is pretty cool." She explained.

"And Luke?" I pried. She smiled.

"Luke just had a hard past," she said. 'Tell me about it.' I thought to myself.

I bid everyone good night and fell asleep on my surprisingly comfortable bed.

**Luke's POV: **

As soon as this Skyler chick turns pretty I bolt. Great another kid from Aphrodite. That means just another stuck up snobby bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else. That's just what this camp needs.

"Luke just the man I needed to see." Behind me I see Chiron trotting up towards me.

"What can I do for you sir?" I asked eager to please.

"Well starting tomorrow you'll be training Skyler our newest camper. All the other trainers are either busy or injured." He explained. Well damn. Talk about bad karma.

"But sir you see I-"he cut me off.

"I do believe you don't have anything else to do. Do you?" he challenged. I shook my head defeated.

"Great you'll start tomorrow at noon." He said smiling running off to bother someone else. Ugh! I don't need this! I don't need to train some spoiled brat! I don't care if everyone at this camp hate's me I will not train this girl ever!

**Skyler's POV:**

I woke the next morning feeling tired and grumpy. I'm not really a morning person and when you add in tossing and turning all night that doesn't really help my case. I get out of bed and walk to the mirror. Like Piper said my hair is stick straight and back to its normal length and my makeup noticeable but a natural look to it making my green eyes brighter than normal.

'Great' I think to myself, 'Now I look like a Barbie doll'.

"Morning sleepy!" Lucy calls skipping towards me. I smile, only a little kid could brighten my day like that.

"Morning" I said sleepily.

"You better get ready for today! You have breakfast at 9:30, singing at 10:30, and dance at 11." She listed off. Wow I have a full morning.

"And then you have combat training with Luke at noon for 3 hours. Then a break until dinner, which is at 6:30." She continued. Great training with Luke. Well it's been real camp half-blood. I've enjoyed my great day here.

I head to my chest and grab out a pair of leggings, a gray long sleeved shirt, and my combat boots. I go in the bathroom and get ready. I pull my hair into a high ponytail with a braid across the side. I look in the mirror. Well let's go face the camp.

_***Line Break***_

When noon finally reaches I feel myself shaking in my boots. So far today was a great day. Singing and dance were great! But now training for 3 hours. With Luke?

I get to the training arena about 10 minutes early and I'm the only one there so I decide to do some stretching and warming up before Luke gets here. After about 20 minutes I look at the big clock towering over the camp by the Big House. It reads 12:30. Everyone has lunch now but I have it right after training. Where the hell is Luke?

Out of my back pocket I take out my knife I picked up in the weapons shed this morning. Its name is Polemistis which means 'Warrior' in Greek. I don't know why but I was just drawn towards it. I'm not necessarily what you would call a warrior. Unless you define a warrior as a 5'5", 120lb. girl who dances in sparkly costumes a warrior, I'm not one.

I start to practice all the things I remember when fighting with Carl and Christina. It's about 1pm when I hear someone shout from behind me.

"Damn girl where'd you learn those moves?" a short Latino boy with curly black hair yelled. He had just walked into the arena with Luke by his side wearing black workout shorts and a gray shirt that said 'T-Rex hates pushups' with a picture of a T-Rex doing pushups.

"Your late," I yell not indicating which boy I was talking to, but Luke new it was him.

"I was eating," he said simply shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. In reality it wasn't we had all the time in the world. But this was personal now. I put my hands on my hips and glared. His crossed his body and did the same. Noticing the tension the Latino boy stuck his hand in my direction.

"The names Leo. Leo Valdez. I'm a son of Hephaestus." He said.

I shook his hand in reply, "Skyler. Skyler Jones." I said.

"Oh I know who you are, the whole camp does! Your claiming from Aphrodite was huge!" Leo said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Whatever, let's just get started." I say looking at Luke.

"Let's" he answered back.

We walk to the center of the field. I see that there are targets for bow and arrow practice. I love to shoot, it makes me feel so free. Like I'm sending away all my troubles. I also see a weapon rack with various spears, swords, and axes.

"First we will work on your physical strength, so we are going to start by doing some warm up's and conditioning. Then we'll run a little. Then work on your hand to hand combat. Then fighting with a sword, knife throwing and finally bow and arrow practice." He said not even bothering to look at me.

"But I already did conditioning," I moaned. He just smirked and told me to follow him.

"Leo's gonna join us cause I missed our training this morning." He said. Gods I hate this guy! Why does his stupid friend have to join in?

We stretched and conditioned for about 30 minutes and then ran for another 30 minutes. At 2pm we started hand to hand combat.

"Have you ever been in a fist fight?" he asked. How about once a week since I was 12. Of course I didn't say that out loud because he would have questioned me more so simply I said…

"One or two I guess."

Laughing as though it were the funniest thing in the world he told me how to hold myself and how to do some basic punches.

"Now, it's time to practice them. Hit me." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me? Hit who?" I said stunned.

"Me" he said simply. Not want him to think I was weak I got into position and threw my first punch. He caught my fist with his hand smirking. I threw my other fist but he caught it to. Damn. Thinking I jab my knee up and it hits his stomach. Gasping in pain he let go of me letting me throw on more punch hitting his cheek causing him to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile Leo is over by the targets on the ground laughing. In between laughs I heard him gasp out, "Got beat up by a girl!"

I smiled down at the ground, "Wanna go again?" I said innocently. He only stood and glared at me.

"Run," he spat.

"What?" I asked surprised at his response.

"I said 'Run!' around the field four laps." He said dusting himself off.

"But why! I totally just kicked your ass!" I shouted at him.

"I'm your trainer and I said to run damn it!" he yelled come real close to me. Not wanting him to extend the running I jogged to the outer edge and ran like the wind. Good thing I was a pretty good running.

After I finished my four laps which camp to a total of 1 mile. We started on sword combat. I used a practice dummy this time. I suggested using Leo which earned me another mile to run. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut.

After that we did target practice. I went and grabbed my bow and arrows but Luke put his hand on my arm.

"Nope we are throwing knives first." He said pulling me towards a target with a table behind it that hand a selection of knives. He showed me how to stand and how to throw then he gave me space to practice on my own.

I held my body the way he told me to. Then I picked up a knife and did the same then I did I few practice swings and finally I was ready to throw.

**Luke's POV:**

Skyler was actually doing well. I mean I still didn't like her but I liked her fighting style.

"She's actually really good man." Leo said to me when Skyler was practicing with the knives.

I shrugged, "She's ok." I said. Of course it was a lie. She was great! Put I wasn't about to admit it to him.

"I think I'm gonna go say hi to her." Leo said walking in her direction. Ha! Good luck with that.

**Skyler's POV: **

I stand in position. I ready my knife. I pull back. This is the time to show Luke that I'm not a weak little girl. I had to show him I'm strong.

"Hi cutie."

Right when I release the knife I hear it and scream. I whip around and see Leo. I turn back to the target. I was about an inch away from getting a bull's eye. To say that I was mad was an understatement. I was seething. As I turned back to Leo I took my fist and connected it with the side of his face. He stumbled back. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pressed him up against the target.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream, "What makes you think that you can sneak up on someone during a target practice!" I bring back my fist to punch him again when Luke finally steps in and grabs me taking me away from Leo.

"What the hell Skyler! Just because you missed doesn't mean you can freaking kill the kid. He just wanted to say hi!" he hissed in my face.

"So what he couldn't have waited five minutes when I was done?!" I hiss back. He walks towards me until my back is against another target. He puts his hand on the board next to me and points his other hand at me.

"Just because your new here doesn't mean you can just forget the rules!" he says in low voice, "If you want to go be a bitchy princess, do it somewhere else cause I didn't sign up for thins."

Hearing him call me a bitch really hit home and I did something I total didn't regret. I slapped him across the face so hard it left a mark then I grabbed a knife form his back pocket like I did the day I first met him and threw it at a target all the way across the field. I turned to walk out of the arena not even bothering to look back and see if I made a bull's eye. Because I could already feel that I did.

**Luke's POV:**

She hit me. She actually hit me. And she made a bull's eye from almost 500 feet away. I don't know how she did it but she did. This girl was a lot tougher than I thought. Maybe I went too far. But now I know not to mess with her again.

**So I've been waiting to write this and publish it for a long time. This was kinda one of the first scenes I came up with in my head when writing this. So yea I hope you liked it. And I added the pinterest link into my bio so check it out. And check out my bio too. Just some random stuff about me if you're interested and theirs a little speech about if you want to be a writer if you want to check it out. Hope you enjoyed! **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	7. Party Time

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**So I can't believe I'm already on chapter 7 of this story. It seems so surreal. So last Saturday I watched the movie **_**The Host **_**with my two friends. It has Jake Abel in it (Luke) so I thought it was appropriate to share. It was good I recommend it. Also I would like to give a shout out to **_**charardb**_**! ****They were the first person to follow my pinterest account for this story! Thanks sooo much it means a lot! So I got lots of positive feedback on last chapter. I've had that inside my head for the longest time and it felt so good to actually write it! Thanks to all the new people who have followed this story. I love having everyone's support! Any ways one with the story! **

**Chapter 7: Party Time **

**Skyler's POV:**

As I walk out of the training arena I go towards Cabin 10 to shower and change. When I get there I notice the door is slightly ajar. I push it open the rest of the way and walk inside. I really wish I hadn't. I see two teenagers kissing quite intently. I recognize the girl is Piper, the boy however I don't recognize. I try my best to back out quietly but with my excellent luck I run into someone's bed and fall backwards.

The two spring backward both red in the face.

"Skyler I... Umm… hi! This is Jason Grace my boyfriend. I thought you still had training." She said straightening her t-shirt.

"I did but I umm... Left early. Cramps." I said not being able to think of a better excuse. Then Jason went even redder and then kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Look at the time, nice meeting you….. Ummm bye." He said running out.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," I told Piper.

"No it was my fault, I'm sorry. And do you really have cramps?" she said giving me a look like she didn't believe me. I shook my head.

"No it's just… Luke let Leo be there with us and then when I was throwing knives he came up to me and made me miss the center by an inch. Then I punched him, Luke yelled at me and called me a bitch and I slapped him and left." I said in a single breath.

Piper was looking at me like I had gone crazy. Then she hugged me.

"Sorry he's being an ass." She said. She let me go and then I went to shower. When I came back I dried my hair and it was still straight and the makeup was still there. I left my hair down and put on a light gray sweatshirt, jeans, and my combat boots.

I walked out of the cabin and wen towards the dining pavilion. There were about five people still there who I didn't know so I got food and ate in silence. I left and went on a walk around the camp. When I walked by the training arena I heard my name being called.

"Skyler? Hey Skyler wait up! Wait for me." I turn and see Leo running towards me. Oh gods. I walk even quicker until he's right behind me.

"Hey Skyler I just wanted to-"he started but I cut him off.

"You just wanted to what? Annoy me even more, mess me up again? Just go away and never come back" I yell whipping back around and running into a tall muscular form.

"Whoa, you ok?" it asked steading me. I look up and see a blond boy with amazing blue eyes.

"Ummm, yea sorry I was just trying to get away from the hyperactive elf." I said pointing back at Leo.

"Leo's not so bad, once you get used to his hyperactivity." The boy said laughing. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Will Solace. Son of Apollo." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Skyler. Daughter of Aphrodite." I said shaking his hand back.

"I know you, everyone at camp does." He told me.

"So I've heard." I mutter under my breath. He gave me a weird look and then smiled.

"So me and the other kids from Apollo's cabin are having a party Friday night. Wanna come?" he asked. Of course I would anywhere to be where this guy is. He is gorgeous!

"Ummm, yea totally that would be great." I said smiling up at him. He had at least 5" on me. Gods he was gorgeous!

"Great! See ya around?" he said waving as he walked away. I waved back. Gotta talk to Piper.

I run back to the cabin and see Piper on her bed reading a book. I walk over and sit down. She looks up and puts the book down.

"What's up Sky?" she said smiling.

"What's the 411 on hottie Will Solace?" I said wagging my eyebrows. She smiled.

"Will is one of the cutest guys at this camp. He came her when he was 12 and has been training ever since. He's 18 now like you and he turns 19 in December. He's amazing with a bow, a phenomenal singer, and is pretty good on the dance floor." She stated. I wonder how she knew all that.

"I know your probably thinking how I know that, right?" she asked me, is everyone here freaking mind readers? I nodded.

"We were partners for the last field trip we went on. It was like a retreat thing to make new friends outside of your cabin." She said grimacing at the past experience.

"He invited us to a party in his cabin on Friday, I said we'd go I hope that's ok?" I told her. She shook her head.

"Most of us had already planned on going." She said, "We have to pick you out a perfect outfit." Just great!

_***Time Skip to the next day***_

I woke up the next morning and put on my training clothes for the day. A blue tank top that says 'I don't sweat I sparkle', blue and green print legging, a black track jacket and black running sneakers with my hair in a side french braid **(A/N I mean a Katniss braid didn't know how else to put it)**.

It was 12pm on the dot when I walked into the training arena. Luke was there on time today. Great time to face the music. I walk towards him. He looks up when I get close.

"Nice shirt," he laughed. Ignoring him I started to apologize.

"Look I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday. I was mad at Leo for messing me up then took it out on you. But in all fairness you did call me a bitch which hurt." I said.

"Whatever, it's fine. And I guess I'm sorry too. Let's get started." He said looking kinda sorry but not really. We trained until 3pm like we are supposed to. I finally got to use the bow today. And I got a bull's eye every time! Afterward he said good job and left probably afraid I'd slap him again an idea I wasn't totally against.

The next two day's went like that. He corrected me when doing things wrong but didn't yell. He was almost nice to me.

When Friday finally came I was fierce and ready for the party. But I had a hard time concentrating. I had a harder time than usual throwing knives. Luke must have noticed because I he was harder on me than usual.

"I said to relax your shoulder's Skyler! Listen to me for once!" he yelled

"I'm trying!" I shout back. Sighing he came behind me and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down," he said in my ear, "Relax your muscles, the more you relax the more you can concentrate the easier it will be to throw and aim." This felt strangely calming I relaxed my shoulders and took a deep breath. I pulled the knife back, closed my eyes and threw.

THUD!

I open my eyes and see that the knife hit the exact middle of the target.

"Oh my gosh I did it Luke I did it!" I yelled turning around. Out of instinct I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him and he hugged me back. Then any sense I had came back to me and I let him go.

"Oh gosh... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just-"he put his hand over my mouth.

"It's ok Skyler just forget it ever happened." He said laughing, "See ya tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "See ya tomorrow." And with that he walked out of the arena. Gods I'm an idiot!

**Luke's POV: **

Skyler hugged me. She hugged me and I actually liked it. What the heck is wrong with me? I can't like it or her I just can't. I'm walking towards my cabin and I see Percy walking in front of me.

"Hey Perce!" I shout jogging to catch up, "What's up man you going to the party tonight?"

"Nah me and Annabeth are gonna spend some time together, we haven't had much of it lately." He said. God this kid was so love struck it makes me sick.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later." I said going into my cabin. I took a quick shower and threw on a white long sleeved t-shirt and jeans with my black converse. Then I took off to my special nook to relax before the party.

**Skyler's POV:**

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are!"

"Piper NO I am not!"

"Skyler YES you are!"

That went on for about 20 minutes until Piper finally forced me into the stupid outfit she had picked out for me for the party. It was a short blue sleeveless dress with yellow wedge's and a yellow flower necklace. She then proceeded to curl my hair into about a million curls. Aphrodite's blessing finally wore off so she had to reapply my makeup. I looked at myself and the mirror and gasped. I looked nice. Wow. I felt a bit too dressy though no pun intended. Oh well I guess I'll just have to suck it up and deal.

It's about 7:30 and we walk over to Apollo's cabin and we can hear music playing and people laughing. We walk inside and it looks like everyone is having a good time. Piper walks me over to the drinks and hand's me punch. I look at it suspiciously.

"This isn't spiked is it?" I questioned. I didn't want to go down that road.

She laughed, "Of course not!" she said, "We actually have class here at camp half blood." Sure, class. That's what that is.

As the party goes on I meet new people and chat. Around 9pm I go back for some more punch. I see Drew and try to avoid her but she flags me down. Reluctantly I go over to her.

"What is it Drew? I'm not really in the mood." I said.

"Just wanted to make sure you're having fun! Are you?" she said a bit too enthusiastically for my taste.

"Umm yea, I guess so. Are you?" I respond.

She smiled, "Oh I'm having a dandy time. Punch?" she said offering me a cup. So someone must have hit me over the head last night because today I wasn't acting myself. I willingly take the cup from her and drink it in 3 gulps.

"That's really good!" I shout. It tasted different than last time, did she…..? No, of course she didn't. Sisters don't do that to other sisters. But is she really my sister?

About 5 cups later I was starting to have a really great time. More fun than I though. Was I drunk? Probably. Did I care? In the morning I will!

**Luke's POV: **

At around 8:30 I finally go to the party. When I get there people don't exactly look excited to see me. Except one. When Will comes over to say hello I hear I slurred voice that is all too familiar.

"Luke! Oh my gosh it's Luke! Piper look its Luke!" Skyler drunkenly say's as she comes over to me. I look at Piper and Will.

"How did she get so drunk? I thought there wasn't any alcohol here?" I shouted over the music.

"We thought that too! Someone must have snuck some in." Will said.

"I saw Drew give her a cup of punch about an hour ago." Piper said bitterly, "It had to have been her." Stupid Drew. Always wanting to screw up someone's life. She's like the poster child of Aphrodite. Pretty and bitchy. The two things I accused Skyler of being when I first met her.

"I can take her back to the cabin." I said. Piper nodded and thanked me. She then went off to find Jason. Will asked if I needed help.

"I think I'm good." I said as I went to find Skyler. I found her near Drew chugging something from a red solo cup. I rush up to her and grab it.

"I think that's enough for today." I said throwing the cup out.

"Hey," she shouted, "I was drinking that." Drew looked at me.

"Yeah Lukey bear, she was drinking that." She purred stepping closer to me.

"Go to hell Drew!" I snapped. I grabbed Skyler's hand and stormed out with her behind me. We were on our way to cabin 10 when she sits down on the ground.

"I want to go to bed!" she whined laying down on her back. She was not going to make this easy. I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go sleeping beauty." I whispered. We keep walking and she leans her head against my shoulder. When we get there I set her down on the bed with the chest that says 'Skyler'. When I lay her down on her bed she brings my face towards hers.

That's when she kissed me.

**Duh duh duhhhhh! Sorry I didn't update on Tuesday I was so incredibly busy. I would have done it on Wednesday or Thursday but I had dance until like 8 on Wednesday and I had homework to finish. And on Thursday I had to go to my neighbor's funeral. On another note. I gave my older sister a concussion. Best sister ever right? Wrong! I accidently hit her with the trunk of the car because we were in a rush. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Btw, I don't condone underage drinking. I just thought it would be funny to add into this chapter. So you people better never drink underage! I mean it! See you next time! **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	8. Back to Normal

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter! I know I had a great time writing it. I hope you also like this chapter. It still feels weird that I'm so far into this kinda. Well I don't have much to today. Shocker right? I would still love it if my lovely readers checked out my pinterest page. The link is on my profile. Thanks a ton! **

**Chapter 8: Back to Normal **

**Skyler's POV: **

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I got up and looked in the mirror. It looked like I had to. My hair was a mess, my make-up smeared, and the dress which I had fell asleep in was a wrinkly mess!

I threw my hair into a messy bun grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I washed the make-up off of my face and brushed my wild mane of hair out. I put it into a french braid down my back and changed. I put on a pair of black batman yoga pants, a grey batman shirt (because why the hell not?) and my black running sneakers.

I walked out of the cabin and started running. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I just ran. Running helped me clear my head, just like dancing did. But I figured it's better to run in the morning and dance at night. I run down a little path in the woods and find myself by the lake. I stop and let myself catch my breath.

"Good day for a run?" a voice said behind me. I whip around and see Luke standing there.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he said "I see you've found my hide out." I look around at the rocks. It certainly is a great hiding place.

"Yeah this is a nice spot, I was just kinda running and found it." I said gesturing to the area.

"Funny that's how I found it." He said walking towards me. He was wearing a black t-shirt, gray basketball shorts, and gray running sneakers. Once he was right in front of me he looked me up and down.

"You look like hell," he stated. I laughed then winced.

"I feel like it too, I think if I ever see alcohol or Drew again I'm going to throw up." I said. He laughed and walked over to a rock. He pulled out a bag of pistachios. He offered them to me.

"Want some?" he asked. I nodded and he poured some into my hand.

"I love these," I said holding one up, "Me and my dad used to eat these all the time." I popped one in my mouth. Luke gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said "Just wondering why you put the whole thing in your mouth? Like shell and all."

"Cause that's the best way to eat them!" I said laughing, "Just put it in your mouth and tear the shell off with your teeth. It's easy!" He gave me another weird look but put one in his mouth. It took a couple seconds but soon enough he spit the shells out.

"Ya see?" I said.

"You're crazy Skyler." He said shaking his head. We sat there for a little and just talked and ate pistachios like we've been friends for years. Not like we just meet earlier this week and that I had slapped him across the face. Things were good. Like for a moment everything was perfect. Like nothing could go wrong.

**Luke's POV:**

Skyler didn't seem to remember what happened last night after the party. We talked for about an hour and nothing came up. After an hour we got up and raced each other back to the dining pavilion. We ate breakfast at our respective tables and then went off to our separate activities for the day.

At 12pm we were both in the training arena like usual. We did some warm-ups and conditioning. Then we got to work on some hand to hand combat because after the first day we didn't really work on that too much.

Around 2pm we took a 15 minute break. That's when trouble happened.

"Hey Luke!" I turned and saw Leo running into the arena. Shit. I turned to Skyler and saw her eyes darken she stood up and grabbed her knife from the bench. I grabbed her arm and mentally sent a calm down look towards her. She dropped the knife and when to the targets and started shooting arrows.

"She still mad at me?" he asked looking upset. I looked over at her. She looked pretty angry to me.

"Yeah man she's still pretty angry." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry she'll get over it." I said to reassure him. Even though she probably never would.

"Gotta go man see ya," I said jogging over to Skyler. She had shot mostly bull's eyes. The only reason she didn't get more was because there wasn't enough room on the board for her to hit one.

"You still need to relax your shoulders," I said walking up behind her. She turned and looked off towards Leo.

"What did the hyperactive elf want?" she said taking some of the arrows off the board.

"He just wanted to say hi." I said casually. She looked at me funny.

"Oh, ok." She said as she shot another arrow. I could bet she was probably picturing Leo's head as the target. We kept up with practice for about another hour and then called it quits for the day.

We went back to our cabins and I didn't see her for the rest of the day. I really wish I had though. I was starting too actually like this girl. Not like like but just like.

**So I gave you guys a mini chapter today! This is a makeup for not giving you a chapter on Tuesday! I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I can update on Tuesday again! See ya then! **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	9. Kisses on the Battlefield

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite **_

**So I hope everyone enjoyed their mini chapter from Sunday. I figured I at least owed you that. That was another scene that I had planned put in my head when I came up with this story. Originally it was sunflower seeds but I changed it to pistachios. Fun fact sunflower seeds and pistachios are my favorite snack. When I write I have to have hot chocolate or a chai latte with sunflower seeds or pistachios. My writing is always better that way. So anyways on with the story. Enjoy! **

_**I do not own the song "Home". Those rights go to Philip Phillips. **_

**Chapter 9: Kisses on the Battlefield**

**Skyler's POV**

It was 8am when I woke up the next day. I did a lot of thinking and I wanted to apologize to Leo. I mean he didn't mean any harm to me and he seems nice. I got up and got dressed in simple cropped leggings, a camp half-blood t-shirt, and my sneakers. I left my hair down and put on no make-up. I walked out of the cabin and went to the dining pavilion to see if Leo was there. He wasn't. I asked a boy with jet black hair and sea green eye's if he's seen him.

"I think I saw him in the training arena." He said pointing in the direction of the arena. He then paused and looked at me. "You're the new girl right?" he asked me.

I nod, "Yeah I'm Skyler." I said holding my hand out for him to shake. He took it and shook it.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Hold on a sec." he said. He ran over to another table and grabbed a tall blond girl.

"Skyler this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth this is Skyler." I shook the girls hand and noticed her intense grey eyes. I know this girl!

_***Start Flashback***_

"_Well Miss. La Rue, not every demigod is fortunate enough to have their godly parent to claim them at such a young age." That shut her up, "Now Miss. Jones take a seat and tell us about yourself." _

_I sat down but didn't know what to say, but the pretty blonde girl with intense gray eyes sitting next to me spoke. _

"_Just tell us everything about you. Your age, talents, where you're from stuff like that." She said smiling. I smiled in return. _

_***End Flashback***_

She must have noticed me making the connections.

"So you do remember me. I wasn't sure if you had or not. Sorry we haven't formally met until today." She said apologetically.

"No harm done," I said to her smiling. I thanked them for their help and went in the direction of the training arena.

When I got there I saw Leo running the perimeter I ran to catch up with him.

"Leo! Leo wait up!" I called. He turned and tripped when he saw me. He tumbled to the ground.

"Leo!" I screamed and sprinted to get to him. I crouched by his side, "Are you ok? Oh my gods! Are you hurt?" He jumped up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up Princess?" he said grinning at me. Princess? Oh hell nah!

"First don't call me princess. Second, I wanted to apologize to you for being a jerk the other day. I just was pissed at Luke because he was being his ass self and I took it out on you. And I'm sorry." I finished looking at the ground. I then looked at his face and he was smiling. Then what he did next was unbelievable.

He freaking kissed me.

**Luke's POV**

I went to the dining pavilion and saw Percy and Annabeth sitting outside.

"Hey guys, you seen Skyler or Leo?" I asked walking up to them.

"Training arena," Percy said, "Skyler went there to talk to Leo. Something about apologizing." He said with a shrug. Next thing I knew I heard Leo scream and saw him running in our direction.

"HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HELP!" Well so much for apologizing. He made it to us and hid behind Annabeth.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAKING ELF BOY!" I heard Skyler yell. I turn to look at Leo.

"What the hell did you do man?" I shout at him.

"Well I may have kissed her." He said with a 'my bad' look. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Dude!" Percy, Annabeth, and I yelled simultaneously. At that moment Skyler rounded the corner and saw Leo.

"YOU!"

**Skyler's POV**

"YOU!" I shouted at Leo. I stormed towards him but before I could get there Luke's strong arms caught me around the waist.

"Let me go Luke!" I yelled punching the air trying to get closer to him but I couldn't.

"Get him out of here. I'll take care of the rabid squirrel." He muttered as he dragged me away. He took me towards the lake and when we got there he said, "This is for your own good." And then he threw me into the lake.

When I emerged from the water I was seething. I saw Luke standing their smirking.

"Sorry Sky, you had it coming" he said with a laugh. He put a hand out for me and I grabbed it. Let's just say he wasn't the only one who went for a swim.

"What the hell?" he said trying not to laugh but failing. I gave him an innocent look and jumped out of the water not even bothering to help him.

I went back to the cabin and showered. I then put on a white shirt with a gray sweater, jeans and my combat boots. I put my hair in a french braid and dried it with a hair dryer. I took the braid out and my hair fell in waves down my back.

I went out again and went for a walk around camp. I saw Lacy picking strawberries and went to say hi.

"Hey munchkin." I said as I ruffled her hair. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Skyler, what's up?" she said and went back to work.

"Nothing much just looking for something to do." I said crouching down next to her.

"Wanna help pick these strawberries?" she said gesturing towards them. I agreed to help and went to work. About an hour later we took them to the kitchens for the kitchen nymphs to make dessert with them.

"What now?" I asked. She had a thinking look on her face. Then she grabbed my hand and took me towards the music cabin. She pulled me inside and sat me down at the piano.

"Sing me a song," she said sitting down next to me.

"I couldn't" I said. I hadn't sung in front of anyone in a while. Sure I had my singing lessons here but I was teaching myself. I didn't know Lacy that well either.

"Ok but only something small," I said clearing my throat. I had a song in mind. I started the piano and started to sing.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Unable to go any further I stopped and whipped a tear from my eye.

"My dad use to sing that to me when we moved to Brooklyn when I was 5. He wanted to make me feel more at home. But I never did." I said averting my eye's from Lacy, "Just like here. People are telling me to make myself at home and it will feel like home soon. But the thing is... it won't. It will never be my home." We were both quiet for a moment. She hugged me and we stayed like that until Luke came in a couple seconds later telling us it was time for dinner.

"Thanks Luke. Come on." I said ushering Lacy towards the exit. Before I could walk out the door Luke grabbed my arm.

"You ok?" he said with a concerned look. I nodded my head yes and walked out the door. I left dinner early that night and went back to the cabin. I put on gray sweatpants and a purple collared sweatshirt. I laid down and tried to sleep but couldn't.

Even after everyone came back from dinner and went to sleep. Around 11pm I got out of bed and shoved on my combat boots and went for a walk outside. I found myself at the training arena. I grabbed a bow and started to practice.

After a while I hear a creak behind me I grabbed an arrow and aimed at the noise.

"Relax your shoulders," a voice said. I looked closer and noticed it was Will. I lowered my bow.

"Funny Luke says the same." I laughed. He smiled and nodded away from the arena.

"Come on," he said walking away from the arena. I took my bow and arrow with me. We walked and were headed towards the entrance to camp. We talked about lots of things. Music, Dance, Luke.

"So what's the deal with Luke? Why does pretty much the whole camp hate him?" I asked. He shrugged. I could tell this was an uncomfortable topic.

"He just got mixed up with the wrong people. You should really ask him about it." He said not looking at me.

"Ok so on a different note, Piper told me you were a good dancer. Is that true?" I said in a teasing way. He smiled and laughed.

"I am, but probably not as good as you." He said back laughing, "Dance for me."

"Yeah when hell freezes over," I snickered.

"Do some sort of trick. Can you do an aerial? Do one of those!" he asked excited. Letting out a defeated sigh I but the bow and arrows down and got ready to do an aerial. I started back, I did a small Chaîné and then pushed myself into a cartwheel but refused to put my hands down. When I landed I got off balance and landed in Will's arms.

"Sorry," I muttered trying to regain balance. I look up and see his deep blue eyes staring straight into my green ones.

"It's all good," he said softly. And in that moment I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. He leaned his face so it was almost touching mine. I leaned up but what way to ruin the perfect moment? To hear a crack in the woods and to get paranoid. I look out into the woods.

"Who's there?" I call. We hear more rustling a grab the bow and an arrow and aim it in the direction of the noise. A tall figure stepped out of the bushes.

"Show yourself! I don't want to hurt you." I said shakily. But once I saw who it was I did want to hurt them. Just like they wanted to hurt me.

"Carl?" I whispered shakily

"Miss me?" he sneered.

**Sooooo… Carl is back. He's going to be important to this story so don't throw him in the back of your mind! Sorry this is posted on Wednesday instead of Tuesday like normal. In think I'm gonna stick to just updating on Saturday cause it's easier for me that way. I would have updated last night but I was watching Pretty Little Liars. I can't wait until June 10****th****! I hope Ezra is still alive. Who do you think was on the roof with them? I don't have a reason to go with my guess but I think it could be either Caleb or maybe Wren. So many people who it could have been wouldn't have been able to be there. Gahh that show is so difficult! Oh I probably will have to update on Sunday both this week and next week cause I have a tech day for my high school musical and the show is next Saturday so I will update on Sunday. See ya then! **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	10. The Worst Day Ever

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**Hey thank you soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I was at dance class and I checked my emails and there was a bunch of reviews and favorites and it made me overjoyed! As a writer it makes me feel like I'm making a difference. Even if only a select few people enjoy it and I only came up with the story line. I still feel like I'm making something of myself, and that's all I've ever wanted to do. But now I realize that there is so much more to it than making something of myself. I want to make people laugh, and cry and use so many other emotions! Sorry I'm being like all motivational and stuff I just feel so inspired by all of you! Phhheeewww! Anyways let's get on with the story! **

_******* I do drop an F-bomb in this because I felt like it was a good opportunity! Sorry! I won't do it again unless necessary! *******_

**Chapter 10: The Worst Day Ever**

**Skyler's POV:**

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt like every bad dream I've ever had as a child has now been placed into one. This was it he was going to kill me. Oh gods! What if he kill's Will too! Oh I never thought this would happen! What am I going to do now!

"Came a bit early this year didn't you Eric," I heard Will say with a hint of annoyance in his voice. What? Came a bit early to where? Camp half-blood? Eric? Who's Eric? What the hell is going on!

"Well you know as a son of Ares I'm always ready to fight," he said with a smirk walking towards us. Well shit. "Plus my mom and step-dad where really getting on my nerves. I figured what better time to come back."

This is freaking unbelievable! Carl is a demigod, son of Ares. And is name is actually Eric? What the actual fuck! I was supposed to be able to get rid of my problems here not run into them at breakfast every morning! He must have noticed my inability to breathe talk or even acknowledge myself because he started to talk to me.

"Why so quiet Skyler? Didn't expect to see me this soon did ya?" he said with an evil laugh. Will seemed confused at this point.

"You two know each other?" he asked. I couldn't answer. I can't tell him I was part of a gang. He'd think I was crazier than he already does!

"Oh yea me and Skyler go way back when she was 12 I invited her into my ga-"he stopped when my fist connected with his jaw.

"Skyler!" Will gasped as Carl/Eric feel to the ground.

"Sorry! I was just so startled to see him!" I hiss back. We took him back to the Ares Cabin and went back to our respective cabins.

The next morning without even bothering to change I walk outside and wait on the porch waiting for Carl/Eric to come out of his cabin. He finally comes out, I stand and walk towards him. When I get close enough I grab his arm and drag him to the side of the cabin.

"Skyler! How are you my lovely!" he exclaims. I push him up against the building.

"What the hell are you doing here Carl?" I hiss at him. He smiles sneakily.

"Here I'm go by my middle name Eric, and Skyler you and I are both what you would call a demigod." He said as if talking to a three year old. I push him harder against the building.

"Why did you come here? If it's too kill me you'll never be able to do it here. Not with everyone watching." I spat, "And if you even think about hurting me you'll be sorry you ever step foot in this camp." I stormed away but not before hearing him say something else.

"To bad you don't have daddy to protect you now!" He sneered.

_***Line Break***_

I didn't leave my cabin for three days after my encounter with Eric. I couldn't eat or sleep or do anything. I was too busy living in fear that Eric might do something to me. Finally on the third day I was so hungry I threw up so they forced me to eat. Even though it just caused me to throw up more. Once I got use to food being in my stomach I got dressed. I wore a flowy grey t-shirt, purple skinny jeans, and a pair of brown combat boots Piper let me borrow. After being in two french braids for three day's straight my hair fell in wavy curls down my back.

After I made my bed and checked myself in the mirror one more time. I looked fine but on the inside I felt like someone had taken my heart and ripped it out. I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Luke stood their looking casual and cute like always. Wait cute? When the door opened he smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Kinda" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I think I have something to cheer you up," he said taking my hand and walking me towards the music cabin. He sat me down on the bench outside and went into the cabin. He emerged moments later with an acoustic guitar.

"I figured this song might help you feel a little better." He said starting to play.

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

He then stood up and motioned for me to follow him.__

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
You get lost, you can always be found

He turned and faced me walking towards me until the guitar was the only thing separating us and looked me in the eye.

_Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Smirking he motioned me to follow again. We walked through the woods heading towards the opposite side of the lake.

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo __[x2]__  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa __[x4]_

Finally we have reached our destination. Luke's hideout, I should have known. He sits down on the rocks still sing and playing guitar. __

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo _[x4]__  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa __[x4]_

As he strums the final chord and sing's the final note I have a whole new attitude about today. I thinks it's gonna be a great day.

**Luke's POV:**

As I finish singing Skyler sits down next to me.

"Are you sure your dad isn't Apollo." She joked pushing my shoulder. I laugh along with her.

"No my mom, when I was younger made me take singing lessons. I don't know why but she did. And Will taught me how to play guitar." I said like it was no big deal. She looked me in the eyes and you could tell she wasn't happy. The brightness that was usually there wasn't.

"Does you being upset have to do with Eric?" I asked cautiously, "Do you two know each other?" she looked out at the lake and then down at her boots.

"Yea, I did know him actually. Ummm we went to school together. He was two years older than me though. He and his girlfriend took me under their wing..." and she then continued to tell me about how they were a gang and they had fights with another gang. By the time she was done I was shocked.

She seemed like she would never do that. Like she was a good girl and didn't do anything bad. I guess I was wrong. But somehow that made me more attracted to her than ever. Damn it! Did I just say that?

Gahhhh! I hate feelings!

**Skyler's POV:**

Luke and I sat there for a while in silence. Finally Luke broke the silence.

"Did he ever… um… hurt you?" he said quietly. My hand immediately moved to touch my side. There was a huge scar there from Eric and Christina. They gave it to me when I told them I wanted out when I was 15. I've never told anyone about that scar and I definitely wasn't about to tell Luke.

"Umm… no he didn't." I said not looking at him afraid he'd notice my lie. He shrugged it off leaving us in another silence.

"How did you know?" I said, "That I liked that song."

"I heard you sing it to Lucy the other night. I also heard you tell her why you liked it." He said looking down obviously embarrassed for eavesdropping. Normally I'd be extremely pissed for someone eavesdropping on my conversations. Especially if they had heard something so personal. But after doing something so sweet it made me feel different. Was I starting to like Luke? No I couldn't be, I can't like him or anyone. But then again there's Will. He's nice and sweet too.

Gahhhh! I hate feelings!

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. But I felt it was a good way to end the story. Sorry again I didn't get to post until now. I had a 13 hour tech rehearsal last night and let's just say it was a long day. And my head is in so much pain because I had to tease my hair for it because we are doing **_**Hairspray**_** for our musical and I had to brush it out last night before I got a shower. I also have rehearsals all this week until Thursday which is when our opening night is. Also I had this thought. Should I make an Instagram page for my fanfiction account? It could be a way to tell you when I'm updating and just for fun. In your review tell me if you think I should! Well see ya next Sunday!**

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	11. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**Sorry I've been so tired this week I didn't write this until now. Normally I'll write a little everyday but I wasn't able to do that this week with all my tech rehearsals. We had our last show last night and it was great. I'm really sad though. I'm gonna miss all my friends. I'm kinda happy though. I am sooo tired! I could barely stay awake this afternoon during church. Well this isn't really going to the best chapter. Sorry. I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 11: K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**Skyler's POV:**

They next few days were a sort of blur. Nothing to exciting happened. We all did training and normal routines. Will started to help me with my archery since Luke wasn't as skilled with it as he was.

"Relax Skyler," Will whispered into my ear. It sent chills down my spine. No focus Skyler. You don't need a boy in your life right now.

"Sorry," I said embarrassed. It's the same correction every time! He turned me around to face him.

"Why are you so tense all the time?" he said with a bit of concern in his voice. Why was I tense all the time? Was it because I was constantly looking over my shoulder for Eric. Or because I was just a naturally tense person.

"I… Ummm... Well I just… I've always been naturally tense?" I don't mean for it to come out like a question. It just did. Will gives me a weird look but doesn't question me further. We continue on with training. After we are done he walks me back to my cabin.

"So, how have you been?" he asks as we leave the arena, "Piper and Luke told me that you were kinda out of it for a couple days."

"Umm yeah I was just kinda upset. I thought about my dad and it made me miss him." I lied. I mean it wasn't completely a lie. But it certainly not the truth.

"I'm sorry, it seems like you've gone through a lot of shit." He said looking over at me. I nod my head and laugh.

"You could say that." We were silent for a little longer. It wasn't awkward but comfortable. He then spoke up.

"So I was wondering if after dinner you wanted to go on a walk…. With me." He asks.

"Like a date?" I exclaimed. He gave me a strange look but then laughed.

"You could say that." He said awkwardly, "Sooo what do you say?" I mean I liked him but was I ready for a relationship.

"Sure," I said with a smile. Well that answers that question. He smiled back and we walked in silence to our cabins. As I went to go into my cabin he kissed me on the cheek. I was so stunned I didn't even realize he left until I was going to kiss him on the cheek also.

Damn! So close!

"PIPER! I need your help stat!" I yelled as I walked into the room. Her eyes brightened and she called for Lucy.

"What do you need?" they asked as though they do this all the time. Wait….. do they?

"WillaskedmeoutonadatekindaIneedhelpgettingreadyforit." I said in one breath. They both squeal and grab my hands throwing me into the bathroom. Well I guess it's time for hell.

*_**Time Skip***_

Two hours later my hair was washed, curled, and braided to the side. My make-up was simple as was my outfit. I was wearing jeans that were cuffed, a white t-shirt with a navy blue cardigan, and crochet toms that matched my cardigan.

After dinner I met Will by the edge of the training arena. His bright blue eyes lit up as I approached him.

"Ready?" he said holding out his hand. I nod and take it. My small hands feel so warm in his large ones. This felt perfect. This is how my life should be. Perfect boyfriend, perfect family, perfect life. But that's not how it works. That's never how it works.

"So are you excited for the winter solstice pageant?" he asked me about 5 minutes through our walk.

"The winter what?" I said confused I knew what the winter solstice was. But there was a pageant!? He laughed.

"The winter solstice pageant. Or just the winter pageant. It's where one girl from each cabin represents their godly parent. And if there isn't any girls in that cabin someone from a different cabin can audition to do it. You should audition for Aphrodite's cabin. You'd be great." He explained. I snorted.

"Me perform? Yeah I kinda swore of performing." I said sadly.

"Why?"

"It's just it reminds me of my past and I don't really want to remember it." I honestly stated. We were both silent for a moment. Will then spoke up.

"I don't really know much about your past. But if there was anything I could do to go back and change it I would." And with that he kissed me and it was pure bliss. He settled his hands on my waist I put mine around his neck. We stayed like that for a few moments until a noise broke us apart.

"Ehhem"

We both turned and saw Luke there. Even in the dark you could see he didn't look happy. He looked almost ….. jealous?

"Chiron's in the Big House looking for you." He bluntly said to Will and then walked away. Will cleared his throat.

"Well umm I guess I'll see you later. Uhhh bye." He pecked me on the cheek and ran in the direction of the Big House. And cue girlie squealing!

**Luke's POV:**

I was walking down to the lake when suddenly I heard talking then silence. I walked a little further and saw a couple kissing by the lake. I looked closer. I knew those chestnut curls from anywhere.

"Ehhem"

They both broke apart looking guilty and embarrassed. Not wanting to leave in fear of them kissing again I lied to Will.

"Chiron's in the Big House looking for you." I said pointedly at Will and then I walked off so I would look to jealous.

I can't fall for this girl. Not again not ever.

**Sorry guys! I've just been so tired lately and I was in so much pain last night. This is probably a TMI but I was having really bad cramps and I was dizzy and my head hurt. God it's times like these I hate being a female! Gahhhh! Well here's your chapter! I'll hopefully have more on Saturday. Oh and the Winter Solstice Pageant or the WSP is something I came up with on my own it is my idea and no one elses. I explain more next time. Later! **

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	12. Tournament Time

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**Hey guys so I stayed home from school today and spent it writing a mini-chapter. I didn't get much feedback on my last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better. If you have any recommendations just PM me and I'll see what I can do I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Chapter 12: Tournament Time!**

**Skyler's POV: **

I woke up the next morning refreshed and feeling new. My date with Will had gone great. I really like him. Even though I shouldn't have boys on my mind he's the only thing that is. Well Luke sometimes creeps in but that's because we're friends. Right?

I got a shower and left my hair in its natural curly state and put it into a ponytail. I put on jeans, a grayish blue t-shirt, a long necklace, and my black combat boots. As I look at myself in the mirror I can see a difference from when I first got here. My face looked younger, my eyes were brighter, and I looked…. Happy. I winked at myself in the mirror grabbed a straw fedora and walked out the door.

I went and had breakfast and mingled with my fellow campers. There was a tournament today so I went to support my friends. I didn't actually participate in the tournament because it involved lots of climbing and I was afraid of heights so it made sense. Will was competing so I cheered for him. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper were also competing. I cheered for them as well.

Across the way I saw Luke standing by himself. Being the good friend I am I went over to talk to him. I smiled and waved as I walked over. He did the same.

"Hey Killer," he said with a smirk as I stopped next to him. I arched an eyebrow.

"Killer?" I asked.

"Yeah Killer, your pretty vicious sometimes." He laughed. I am not vicious! Am i?

"Whatever, why aren't you competing?" I teased. A serious look came across his face.

"Not aloud," he quickly said.

"Why?" I said carefully

"Long story," I would have pried a bit more but I felt a tap at my shoulder. I looked over and saw Leo. I looked down as I looked over. Instantly I moved do something intimidating but Luke grabbed my wrist.

"Skyler, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Leo started, "I'm sorry for messing up your practice, for kissing you, for everything really. I hope we can still be friends." He looked up and you could see in his warm brown eyes he was truly sorry. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. But if you ever do anything like it again, I will kill you." I said in his ear. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I stomped on his foot and then gave him a glare.

"Don't do that!" I growled and then turned my attention back to the tournament. Annabeth and Percy were the final ones left. The whistle blew and the both raced to get to the top. Annabeth's hand slipped and she was left dangling by one hand. The arena gasped. Percy being the great hero and boyfriend he is ran over to help her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Using her girl powers she kissed him on the cheek and he seemed elated. She took this time to trip and flip him and finish climbing to the top.

Annabeth came out on top and then went back to help Percy. I look around and see Will he is talking to some of my sisters from Aphrodite's cabin. I walk over to them. I set my hand on Wills shoulder and peck him on the cheek.

"Scram," I said to the girls. The glared at me but do as I say. Will laughs then bends down to kiss me. We kiss for a moment or two. And then I hear a low whistle. I look up and see Eric standing there.

"Found love so quickly Sky? Haven't changed much since High School, have you?" he said stepping closer. I step back preparing to run. Which was a terrible mistake. When I step back I step in mud which causes me to fall on my face when I turn to run away.

"Skyler!" I hear all my friends gasp as the run over to me. Luke and Will help me out of the mud. I look down and I'm completely covered. Damn it! I turn to run again but once again I'm caught in the mud. But before I can fall down Luke catches me.

"Easy Killer," he smirks. I slap him which cause him to let me go resulting in me in the mud again. Great. I get up again and walk completely away from the mud. I wipe myself off as best as I can. Then I run. I run all the way to cabin 10. I got inside and go into the bathroom. I sit down on the floor and cry.

Eric has now found something of mine to mess up. My love life. Great! I stand up and start the shower I get out of my clothes and step into the hot water. I wash all the mud of my body and then move to my hair. I get my honey smelling shampoo and squeeze it into my hands. I scrub my hair and I start to sing.

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

I rinse out my hair and start to condition it.

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay_

As I finish singing I turn off the water and wring out my hair so it's not as wet. I continue to hum the song as open the shower curtain.

"OH MY GODS!"

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Let it go" or the movie **_**Frozen**_**. Or **_**Percy Jackson**_**. Sad face.**

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	13. Good Enough?

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**Hello Hello Hello! I hope you all enjoyed my little bonus chapter on Wednesday! I also hope you enjoyed my little cliffy! I hope you all like this chapter! I actually came up with this scene while in the shower. I make up lots of things in the shower….. Hmmmm. Well anyways on with the story! **

**Chapter 13: Good Enough?**

**Skyler's POV:**

"OH MY GODS!"

I ripped the curtain shut.

"What the hell are you doing in here Piper?" I shout popping my head out of the curtain. She simply smiled.

"Was that you singing? OMG! You are fantastic! You should audition for the WSP!" she squealed.

"The what? Get me my towel." I snapped. She looks around and gets my towel from the rack. She hands it to me. I dry myself off and wrap the towel around myself. I open the curtain and step out. Piper is still there with a smile on her face.

"Ok back to my question. What are you doing in here?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well I needed to brush my teeth because Leo made me eat this disgusting concoction he made. And then when you started singing I kinda just stayed." She said blushing.

"Ok, that is acceptable. Now what is the WSP?" I questioned. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"It's the Winter Solstice Pageant. One girl from each cabin is selected to participate. It's like a beauty pageant. There's the different competitions. Theirs skill, talent, and intelligence. Although you have to do two different things for talent. Also you have to do a partner dance with a boy in your cabin. Then you have to do a skit with other people. " She explained, "Normally Aphrodite's cabin does one with Hephaestus and Ares since she was married to Hephaestus but truly loved Ares."

"I'm sorry but I can't do it." I said getting up to get a towel to dry my hair.

"Why!?" she screeched

"I promised myself I would never perform again. It reminds me too much of home." I explained to her, "Plus if they judge on beauty I defiantly will screw it up. Get someone prettier than me to do it."

Piper looked upset and appalled. I mean it's true. There are so many girls who are way prettier than me. I would just screw it up. Plus I've never sang in front of anyone before. Well except Lucy. But there's still no way I could do it.

"Ok just think about it," Piper said sadly as she left. As soon as she was out the door I closed and locked it so no one else could come in. I looked in the mirror. Was I good enough for it? No I'm not pretty enough. I looked up into the sky.

"Umm, hi mom I mean Aphrodite. I just this is kinda weird to say this in the bathroom but I mean this is kind of a sacred place I guess." I felt weird talking to the sky but I continued anyways, "I was just wondering if you think I should try for the Pageant. I mean do you think I'm good enough?"

No answer

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect an answer." I said bitterly, "You didn't recognize me as your child until I was 18 anyways." I turned to get dressed but my foot slipped on the carpet and suddenly I was falling.

BOOM

My head hit the counter then the floor. My vision blurred but then I saw black.

**Luke's POV:**

I was helping clean up the arena after the tournament today. Percy and Jason were helping me. We cleaned for what seemed like forever. I went to grab a sip of water. When I looked up from the water fountain I saw Eric and Drew. They seemed to be in an intent conversation. I didn't really think it meant anything so I just walked away.

As I walked back to the arena I saw Piper running towards us she seemed in a hurry so I ran to meet with her by Jason and Percy.

"Piper what's wrong?" Jason said handing her a water bottle. Why didn't he give one to me earlier?

"It's Skyler," she panted, "She was in the bathroom and I heard a big boom. I tried to call out to her but she wouldn't answer and the door was locked. I need your guy's help to get in."

"Jason you stay here with Piper and help her calm down. Percy come with me and we'll go help Skyler." I said taking charge. Jason nodded and sat Piper down. Percy and I took off running.

This girl is gonna be the death of me.

**Skyler's POV:**

"Skyler, wake up." I heard a soft and gentle voice say in my ear. My eyes flutter for a moment and then shoot open. I sit up quickly only to have myself fall back again. Head rush. I slowly sit up this time and I notice that I am sitting on a bed. Wait this is my bed. My bed back in Brooklyn.

I look around. This is my room from Brooklyn. Except everything is white and gold. And there is a folding wall that people use to change behind.

"This isn't your actual room my dear," I look in the corner of my room where my closet is out comes a gorgeous women who looks exactly like me. Same hair, same eyes, same button nose. She wears a white sleeveless dress that has a gold trim to it. Her hair falls into chestnut curls down her back. She isn't wearing make-up but she doesn't need it.

"Mom?" I whisper. She nods.

"Yes my child, it is I Aphrodite. Goddess of Love and Beauty." She says through a gentle smile. Me? I'm in complete shock. I don't even know what to say. This is the women who birthed me. I think. This is also the women who didn't recognize me as her child until a couple weeks ago.

"Is this a dream?" I finally allow myself to utter.

"It's complicated my child but first let's get you something to wear." She says with a soft laugh. I look down and realize I am still only in my towel. I blush and stand up keeping my towel as attached to me as it will go. Aphrodite points me in the direction of the changing wall. Waiting for me behind it is a nude colored strapless bra with matching panties. **(Sorry to any of my male readers if that made you uncomfortable!) **Also there was a silk yellow robe with matching fuzzy slippers. I put everything on and walked out. They room had transformed and was now a salon type place.

My mother motioned for me to sit down in the salon chair and I did. She started working on my hair.

"So you were wondering if you were good enough?" she says after a few moments of silence. I nod my head to scared to speak. I mean would you be scared if the goddess of beauty was doing your hair.

"Every child of mine questions themselves at one point or another. My dear I am afraid I can't answer if you are good enough. You have to proof that to yourself." I fell my hair against my shoulders again. She then moves to my make-up.

"But what if I do try and then I'm not good enough?" I say speaking up for the first time.

"Well then you fail, and if you fail you try again." She says simply, "Not everyone gets everything right the first time." I took a minute to ponder what she says.

"Perfect," she squeals stepping back and looking at me. I can feel a faint blush creeping onto my face, "Now go back there and change into the clothes I've picked out for you." I do as she says afraid of what might happen if I don't.

I dress quickly barely getting a look at the outfit. There are no shoes so I just put the slippers on again. When I walk out from behind the curtain the room is back to my old Brooklyn bedroom. Aphrodite is sitting on my bed with a shoe box. As I walk over and smiles. She extends a hand to me. I take it and she spins me around.

"Beautiful!" she shouts excitedly. She turns me so I'm facing my full length mirror. She's right, I look….. Stunning.

My hair is delicately curled and set into waves at the same time. My make-up is simple and elegant. I am wearing black skinny jeans, a nude sleeveless shirt, and a salmon colored blazer. She then hands me the shoe box. I open it and inside are nude ballet flats to match the top. I take off the slippers and put on the flats. I turn and face my mother but she is gone.

"Aphrodite? Mother? Mom?" I yell into nothingness. But no one is there. I suddenly feel dizzy. I move towards the bed and collapse. I soon drift off into the darkness again.

**Luke's POV:**

Percy and I race towards cabin 10. We burst inside scaring a couple of girls.

"Where's the bathroom?" We shout. The point us in the direction of the bathroom and then they scamper out. I try the door knob but it's locked just like Piper said.

"Skyler! Are you in there?" I shout through the door. Nothing. I crouch down and look through the crack under the door. I see a body laying lifeless on the ground. Shit!

I start to throw my shoulder against the door to get it to open but it won't work. I move back some to get a running start. I start to run and right as I'm about to hit the door I hear Percy say something.

"Wait don't you know how to pick locks?"

But it was already too late

**Skyler's POV:**

_THUMP _

_THUMP _

_THUMP_

My eyes start to flutter open.

_THUMP_

_THUMP _

_THUMP_

The thumping stops. I slowly get up and look in the mirror and gasp. It wasn't a dream? What the hell. I turn to open the door but it burst open on its own and Luke comes tumbling in.

"AHHH!" I scream as he falls through the door crashing into me and sending us both to the floor. My head hits the ground and Luke lands on top of me.

"What the hell Luke!" I scream trying to push him off of me. Percy runs in and helps him off of me and then they both help me up and lead me out of the bathroom and over to my bed. Then Luke pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you ok?" he said looking down at me.

"Umm yea? Why wouldn't I be?" I say confused.

"Piper said she heard you fall and that you wouldn't answer her. She got worried and got us." He said quickly checking my head for bumps or bruises. At that moment Piper and Jason come in and Piper lets out a strangled cry. She reaches for me pulling me into a hug as well.

"Are you hurt at all?" she says also checking me for any sign of harm.

"I'm fine!" I say with a laugh. They all look at me weird then laugh as well.

"How did you change and do your hair so fast?" Piper asks noticing my outfit and hair, "You were still in your towel when I walked out of the bathroom and you fell not even two minutes later."

The boys all narrowed their eyes at her and then at me causing my face to heat up with blush. Piper and I look at each other and laugh.

"Well it's kinda a long story," I said. They all looked more intrigued so I told them about my dream.

"Wow," they all said at once.

"She did that to me once. When Leo, Jason and I went on our first quest when we came here." Piper finally said. Jason smiled remembering the occurrence as well.

"Well theirs a party for the tournament we should all go." Percy said. We all nodded and got up. I lingered for a moment still thinking about what Aphrodite had said to me.

Was I good enough to be in the pageant? I don't really no but it can't hurt to try right?

"Hold on guys I have to do something first!" I called to everyone in front of me. I run in front of them going towards the Big House. I run inside and find Chiron.

"I want to audition for the Winter Solstice Pageant"

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this installment of **_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_**! I would like to thank everyone who review last time. I would personally like to thank "Nico" they are a guest reviewer. They give me lots of great advice and are always very positive and truthful when reviewing! Thanks a whole bunch maybe you could PM me and I could respond to some of your questions. Well that's all for now. Also I'm thinking about only posting once a week so I can keep this story going until the summer. Because if I end this story badly my best friend will kill me at school and I want to make it to my birthday in the summer. Good bye for now my lovely's!**

**XOXO, **

**SophieElizabethXOXO **


	14. The Fight

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**Hey so I didn't get to much review's on my last chapter. Was it not good? Well I hope I get more reviews on this chapter! Sorry I didn't get up sooner. Spent yesterday afternoon shopping for a prom dress for my friend. Then I had to go to church and listen to 'The Passion'. Sooo please forgive me…. Once again you should all check out my pinterest page. Links in my bio. Check it out! Any ways…. ON WITH THE STORY! **

**P.S. Can't believe I'm already on chapter 14! Thanks for everyone who has been with me since the beginning! And to anyone who has added on mid-way!**

**Chapter 14: The Fight**

**Skyler's POV:**

"NNNNOOO!" shrieked a voice in the corner. I whipped my head around and saw Drew standing in a rage. Her face red and fists clenched. She looked as though she would throw a punch.

"Chiron!" she shrieked again, "She can't be in the pageant! Aphrodite's spot is mine!" she continued to yell getting up in my face. I stood straighter. I wasn't afraid of her.

"Well to bad. Not everything can be yours." I said with a smirk on my face. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She yelled in frustration and stomped out of the room. I turn towards Chiron.

"So can I? Audition that is." I said with hope in my voice.

"Of course, auditions are Thursday before dinner. And we chose who's playing who on Saturday after dinner. It's a major deal. The gods will be coming down from Olympus to help decide." Chiron said with a kind smile.

Wow, the gods? Judging us? Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to my mom again.

"Great! Thanks Chiron!" I yelled hugging him and running out. I did have a party to get to after all.

**Luke's POV:**

After a few minutes Skyler had come bolting up to us all happy and giddy.

"I'm officially auditioning for the Aphrodite spot in the WSP!" she yelled out to us. There were whops and hollers. We all hugged her and congratulated her.

"I don't have the part yet!" she giggled as Piper tackled her to the ground. Jason and I helped them both up.

"Where's Will?" Skyler said excitedly, "I want to tell him the news."

"I think I saw him over there a little bit ago talking to Drew." Percy said pointing in the direction of the food table. We all looked over our shoulders. He was still there talking to Drew. He had to be telling some 'Heroic" story because he was actively using his hands as though he was shooting a bow.

"Thanks Percy!" Skyler said as she turned to go to Will. She started to run to him but stopped half way to him. It was at that time that Will had taken Drew's face into his hands and kissed her.

**Skyler's POV: **

My heart stopped, tears clouded my eyes, and I couldn't breathe. Will, my Will just kissed Drew. The attention stealing and now man stealing whore! I had to get out of here. I couldn't let my friends see me cry. I turned around but they were already coming closer to me. I turned the other way and bolted for my cabin.

"Skyler!" I heard Piper yell but I didn't stop. I kept running and I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. I ran into a tall muscular form. I mumbled a sorry and went to run again but they grabbed my arm and pulled me back into them.

"Going so soon Sky?" I heard the icy voice of Eric say to me. I turned away, his breathe reeked of alcohol.

"Let me go," I whispered.

"I don't think so little girl," I sneered in my ear. He cupped my face in his hand. He kissed me roughly. He tried to put his tongue into my mouth. I opened. Only so I could close it and bite him.

"What the hell!" he yelled. He moved his hand back to slap me but someone caught his hand.

"Problem here?" he heard the kind voice of the one and only hyperactive elf -also known as Leo- say. Eric roughly pushed me into the ground.

"Of course not," Eric said spitting blood to the ground. He ran off as if nothing had happened. Leo reached down and helped me up. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and dusted myself off.

"You ok Skyler?" Leo said cautiously. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out the sob that was pent up in my throat and threw my arms around Leo. He was taken off guard at first but then wrapped his arms around me to trying to comfort me.

"Shhh, its ok he can't get you now." He cooed. I wanted to believe him but as long as we both lived here we both knew it was a lie. He walked me back to my cabin and stayed as I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top with a pink sports bra underneath.

"Thanks Leo," I said with a hoarse voice after all the crying.

He smiled, "No problem Skyler. That's what friends are for right?" I nodded and smiled back. I lied down on my bed. And Leo kissed my forehead.

"I've always got your back," he said with a wink. I laughed. I knew he meant it in a non-suggestive way which made it all the more funny. He went to leave the room but stopped as he reached to door.

"Shit," he muttered as he ran out the door. I sat up and heard yells. I stood and grabbed my combat boots and a Spiderman sweatshirt. I ran out the door and was horrified at the sight before me.

Luke and Will were outside fighting. Not verbally but physically. And it looked like Luke was winning.

"She liked you asshole! What the hell is wrong with you!" he said punch Will in the gut. I ran down the stairs and went to break up the fight.

**Luke's POV: **

I was furious.

As soon as I saw Will leave, I followed. He wasn't gonna get away with this.

"Will!" I shout as I near him. He was near Aphrodite's cabin. No doubt going to see Skyler. He turned around and smiled as he saw me.

"Hey Lu-"I didn't give him a chance to finish. I punched him in the face. He stumbled back holding his face. "What the hell man!"

"That was for Skyler," I said walking closer ready to punch again. He caught on though. He punched me in the face as well. I fell back but regained my composure rather quickly. I punched him in the gut.

"She liked you asshole! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him. I raised my fist to punch again but I felt a small hand grab it.

"Luke stop!" Skyler yelled pulling me away. I wouldn't budge. I started towards Will again but Skyler stepped in front of me.

"Move," I said in a low voice. She stayed as she was, "Skyler I don't want to hurt you." She just stood her ground.

"Remember the first day you started training me? And Leo messed me up when I threw the knife? And I tried to hit him and you stopped me? Do you remember what you said to me?

Sadly I did.

_**Flashback **_

_She brought her fist back to punch Leo again when I finally step in and grab her hand taking her away from Leo._

"_What the hell Skyler! Just because you missed doesn't mean you can freaking kill the kid. He just wanted to say hi!" I hissed in her face._

"_So what he couldn't have waited five minutes when I was done?!" she hissed back. I walks towards her until her back is against another target. I puts my hand on the board next to her and points my other hand at her. _

"_Just because your new here doesn't mean you can just forget the rules!" I says in low voice._

_**Flashback**_

"It's not the same," I said dismissing the matter walking away. She grabbed my arm and turned me towards her.

"Yes it is," she said in a small voice. Will came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Sky," he said breathlessly. She whipped around, looked him up and down and punched him in the face. Hard. He fell to the ground.

"Holy shit Skyler! I think you knocked him out!" Percy said leaning down next to Will. She faced me. I gave her a look.

She brushed herself off and simply said, "It's not the same." She tossed her hair of her shoulder and strode off.

That girl couldn't be any more adorable.

**That is chapter 14 for you. Sorry for the cliché almost rape scene with Eric. I really hate reading and writing those but I felt like it needed it. I hope you all enjoyed and will review! Until next time my dear readers. **

**P.S. I changed my pen name to SophieElizabeth630 instead of SophieElizabethXOXO. Since I always sign off with XOXO I thought I'd change it. Check out my pinterest account link in my bio! Love you all! **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabeth630**


	15. What is this Feeling?

_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_

**Hello my dear readers. I would like to star by answering a question a lovely reviewer asked me. **

**Nico (guest): Thanks again for reviewing! I always look forward to your messages for me. I have in fact read House of Hades. I finished it about 2 weeks ago and it was phenomenal! For some reason I had an inkling that Nico Di Angelo was gay. I feel like in one of the earlier books there was something that lead me to believe that. I do indeed have a very busy life. I have dance almost every day. Thursday is my slow night with only one class but I'm there for two hours because I have to wait for my sister to be done with her class. But my weekends are usually free. Thanks for reviewing and check out my Pinterest page if you haven't already. Links in my bio. **

**Back to my other reviewers….. Hello! Lovely to 'see' you all again. I hope you enjoyed last week's chapter. I did get a few more reviews but not as many as I would have liked. But anyways I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and by the way….. HAPPY EASTER! I hope the Easter Bunny treated you all well. I would also like to say happy late birthday to my puppy dog Lucy Loo. So anyways enough chatter! ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Chapter 15: What is this Feeling?**

**Skyler's POV:**

Focus.

That's all I need right now.

Focus.

It's 5:00pm on Thursday night. It's almost my turn to audition. Although the terrible part is that I have to have a singing battle with Drew. The gods will decide who wins and who doesn't

Focus.

The audience is clapping loudly. Annabeth and the other girl from Athena's cabin come off and hug each other. They tell each other good job and part there ways. Annabeth comes over to hug me.

"Good Luck!" she whisper yells as she hugs me and the runs off to join the audience. I look at myself in the mirror one more time.

Piper had dressed me today. She put me in a strapless blue dress with pink flower patterns, a white jean jacket with the sleeves rolled to my elbow, and white peep toe pumps to top it off. My hair is in its naturally curly state but a bit tamer. It's pulled back off my face and pinned at the top of my head.

"Boo" a voice said. I jumped but before I could scream a hand enclosed over my mouth. I turn around and see Leo's smiling face.

"Leo!" I hiss hitting his arm. I had to look down on him because my heels made me so tall.

"Just wanted to say good luck and have fun!" he whispered. I reach down and hug him.

"Thanks Leo!" I whisper back.

"And up next we have Drew Tanaka and Skyler Jones audition from Aphrodite's cabin. They will be having a singing battle with the song 'What is this Feeling?'!" Chiron yelled into the audience.

I walk onto the stage in place myself by the microphone. I see Drew at the one next to me.

Focus.

And then the music starts.

_(Drew, spoken) Dearest, darlingest mumsie and popsicle...  
(Skyler, spoken) My dear father...  
(Both) There's been some confusion of our rooming here at Camp.  
(Skyler) But of course I'll care for Lucy.  
(Drew) But of course, I'll rise above it.  
(Both) For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, Yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...  
(Drew) Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...  
_(_Skyler) A bitch._

Giggles from the audience_._

_(Drew) What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?  
(Skyler) I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
(Drew)My pulse is rushing.  
(Skyler) My head is reeling  
(Drew, spoken) my face is flushing.  
(Both) What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes..._

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
(Drew, spoken) For your face,  
(Skyler, spoken) your voice,  
(Drew) your clothing!  
(Both) Let's just say- I loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration.  
In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long._

_(Cabin 10) Dear Drew, you are just too good! How do you stand her, I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar,  
we don't mean to show a bias but Drew, you're a martyr!  
(Drew) Well, these things are sent to try us...  
(Cabin 10) Poor Drew forced to reside with someone so disgusticified, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!_

_(Cabin 10, background) We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing,  
(Both)What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
(Cabin 10, background) For her face, her voice, her clothing,  
(Both)I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.  
(Cabin 10, background) Let's just say-we loathe it all!  
(Both)Oh, what is this feeling?!  
(Cabin 10, background) Every little trait, however small,  
(Both)Does it have a name?  
Makes our very flesh begin to crawl,  
(Both)Yes...  
(Together) Ahhh... loathing!_

_(Both)There's a strange exhilaration, (loathing!)  
(Both) In such total detestation, (Loathing!)  
(Both)It's so pure, so strong! (So strong!)  
(Both)Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!  
(Both)And I will be loathing for forever,(Loathing...)  
(Both)Loathing, truly deeply (Loathing...)  
(Both)Loathing you, (Loathing you...)  
(Both)My whole life long!_

_(Cabin 10) Loathing, unadulterated loathing!  
(Skyler) Boo!  
(Drew) Ah!_

The crowd is laughing uncontrollably and applauding loud enough to hear all the way in Brooklyn. My heart is hammering inside my chest. I smile and take a bow. I see all my friends sitting front row. They wave and shout at me.

Focus.

That's all it takes.

**Luke's POV:**

Skyler won.

I can feel it. I stand at the back trying to avoid the gods as much as possible. They still kinda hate me and wish I had died during the battle when I was supposed to. As soon as Skyler and Drew are done I high tail on out of there.

I run towards my cabin hoping to make it away without anyone noticing. As I get closer to my cabin I hear voices in the woods. I stop and listen.

"I don't how much longer in can do this man." Said a voice

"Only for a little while longer, I want to tell the kid when the time is right. You can't have a kid going through life thinking your dad is one person and then just have someone come up and tell you 'just kidding I'm your dad!'. Especially after what this kid has been through." Said the other voice.

I tried to get a look to see who they were but I couldn't. I stepped on a twig.

"You hear that?" said the first voice.

"We better get back to the audition," said the second voice. Then they went away. I wonder what that was about. I quickly make my way back to my cabin and lie down. I run through everything that has happen these past few days.

My mind often drifts to Skyler. Everything about her is intriguing. Her hair, her eyes, and the way she laughs. Everything. She's gorgeous. She's strong. She's intelligent and kind. She will tell you things straight up and isn't afraid of what anyone thinks. Everything she does makes me more and more interested in her.

What is this feeling? I've never really felt it before. Is it love? I've never loved anyone before so I wouldn't know. Gahhhhhh! I freaking hate feelings so freaking much!

**Skyler's POV:**

I stand back stage putting on my legging's, camp half-blood t-shirt, and my black sneakers. I throw my hair back into a ponytail and gather my clothes and things in my back. When I go to put them in my bag I notice a small box at the bottom I pull it out.

There is a small card attached by a ribbon. It reads…

_To: Skyler _

_Happy 18__th__ birthday! We love you with all our hearts! 3_

_From: Mom and Dad _

I gasp. This is this present that I stuffed in my bag the day I left home. Should I open it? Hell yes! I unwrap the present and open the box on the inside is a necklace with a yellow heart pendent and crystals on the side. It is simply gorgeous. On the back something was inscribed.

It read: _Skyler Elizabeth Jones; Daughter of Aphrodite_

When I touch it my hand along with the necklace glow a bright yellow.

Wow. That's weird.

"Excuse me do you know where I could find Chiron," a soft voice said from behind me.

"Yea," I said put the necklace in my bag, "He should be in the big house." I said turning around to face the voice. I gasp in shock. Standing behind me is my mother. Aphrodite. Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Mom," I whisper.

She smiles, "It is I my child." She opens her arms and run into them and hug her. She hugs me back and I soak up the feeling.

"You did wonderful out there!" she said

"Thanks mom," I say in small voice.

"Aphrodite! Let's go we gotta get back to Olympus!" a tall handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. He reminds me of my dad and Will.

"Apollo," I say out loud not meaning to. Apollo and Aphrodite both look at me and I feel myself turn red.

"Looks like you followed my directions Skyler." Apollo said with a blinding smile. I didn't understand what he meant at first but then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_**Flashback**_

_I'm shaken out of my trance by a handsome man probably in his late 20's wearing a white shirt with a golden tie. He looked a lot like my dad with the blond hair and blue eyes. _

"_Mind if I sit down?" He asked_

"_Sure of course," I said sliding my stuff over with me. _

"_Going somewhere?" he asked gesturing to my bag._

_I shrugged, "You could say that." _

"_Running away from home?" he said with a smirk. I looked at him stunned. _

"_I had to please don't call the police or my dad or-"he cut me off._

"_Don't worry I was young once. I know what it's like to get mad at mom and dad." He said sitting back, "In fact I have a friend whose kid ran away once. Came to this park. He took a walk through those woods over there." He said pointing over at the woods that where forming behind us. _

"_He figured out where he belonged after a walk in those woods. Maybe you could give it a try?" he suggested._

_**Flashback **_

Oh my gods! Apollo was the man in the park! He led me here! But why?

"Why did you lead me here?" I question him.

"That my dear is for another day." And with that he winked and ushered my mother out of the room.

Holy shit I just met two gods. That I have already met before.

***Time Skip* (The Next Day)**

"Thanks for helping me Skyler," Luke said as we walked up the steps to the Big House attic, "I really appreciate it. He smiled and opened the door. I stepped inside and looked around. This was gonna be fun. You see I was helping Luke clean the attic because I'm a good person. And I wanted to spend more time with Luke.

"No problem" I said this was gonna be fun. Not. I hate cleaning…. A lot. Me being the dumb ass I am I wore the worst outfit for it. I was wearing a blue shirt with sleeves that went to my elbow, black jeans and my black combat boots. When I told Piper I was hanging with Luke I said to pick something cute and comfortable. Obviously she missed the comfortable part.

"Ok, where do we start?" I said setting my back down and tying my curly hair back into a ponytail wrapping a black ribbon around it make a bow.

"Um let's start over there and work our way to back to the door?" Luke suggested. I nodded and we went to work.

**And that my lovely's is where I will be stopping for today. Btw, who got free coffee from Wawa on Wednesday? Me! So we finally figured out who the man in the park was! Did anybody think it was Apollo? If so good for you! If I could I would give you a cookie! But now we have a new mystery to uncover! Who were the two men talking in the woods? Were they mortals? Campers? Gods? You will find out soon my children. Thank you for reading this installment of **_**Make Me Your Aphrodite**_**. Until next time my lovely readers! **

**Oh and I don't own the song "What is this Feeling" sadly **

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabeth630 **


	16. Acqua in Bocca

**_Make Me Your Aphrodite_**

**I really hope everyone enjoyed last chapter! So for anyone who doesn't know Acqua in Bocca is Italian and its literal translation is water in the mouth. But it can also mean to keep a secret. But who's keeping a secret in this chapter? Just read and find out! **

**Oh and to the one Guest who reviewed: Skyler is an actual name. It is one of my favorites, I hope to maybe name a child of mine that when I'm older! Partial offence was taken but hey any criticism is good I guess. But thank though for the feedback you were the only one to review last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Acqua in Bocca**

**Skyler's POV:**

We cleaned for a good couple of hours before stopping to take a break.

"Want some?" I asked taking a bag of pistachios out offering them to Luke. He smirked took some popping a whole one in his mouth. I laughed.

"Took my eating advice did you?" I giggled. He laughed along with me and continued eating. After a few minutes of eating and goofing off I asked a serious question.

"What did you do? To have to clean up here? And to train me? And everything else really." I said looking down at my food. His face paled and his eyes widened.

"What makes you think I did something?" he croaked. I reached out and touched his arm.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering," I said my voice soft. He shook his head.

"No," he said shakily, "I'll tell you..." and he then proceeded to tell me how and why he tried to bring back the Titans and destroy Olympus.

I was stunned. Luke, my Luke did all those terrible things. But was it really his fault? I didn't know what to say at first. I was at a loss for words. But then I remembered something.

"Acqua in bocca." I said with a smile.

"What?" he said confused

I laugh, "It means water in the mouth, or to keep a secret." I said, "My dad's mom was Italian and she always said it to him and him to me. So I'll keep the secret. As long as you keep mine." I said remembering how accepting he was when he found out about my terrible past. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He smiled back and pulled me close into a hug. I closed my eyes to savor the moment. But I suddenly felt warmth spread over me. I opened my eyes and saw a bright light glowing from a box. I pulled away from the hug and walk over to the box.

"Skyler what is it?" Luke said getting up behind me.

"I don't know," I said back. I walk to the box where the glowing was and look inside. Inside the box there was a gold chain peeking out from under some papers. I grab it and pull it up.

"Oh my gods!" I gasp.

There in my hands was a necklace that was exactly like the one I found in my bag yesterday. I turned it around and then dropped it. On the back there was a name inscribed on it. But it wasn't mine…. In fact it was the last person I thought it would be.

"What is it?" Luke said picking it up. He read the back and his face paled.

The back read: _Jackson Jones; Son of Apollo_

Holy shit.

**Luke's POV:**

After Skyler saw the necklace she looked through the rest of the box. She held a paper in her hand and then stuffed it in her bag.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," she mumbled before running out of the room. I put everything back in the box, grabbed the necklace and ran down the stairs after her. On my way out the door I ran into Chiron

"Luke! Done already?" he questioned. Shit!

"Ummm not really, Skyler was helping and she Uhhh…. She found this." I said and handed the necklace to him. He looked at it and then looked very serious. He handed it back to me.

"Go. Give it to her. Talk to her and comfort her. I'll get Eric to finish with the attic." He said with a small smile. I nodded in appreciation and then ran out the door. I ran into the woods and down to the lake. That's the first place she would go I'm sure of it.

Sure enough when I get down to the lake there she is. She is sitting on a rock and is holding the paper. It was crumpled from being in the attic all those years and then from being stuffed in the bag.

"Skyler?" I said walking towards her. She looked up and her face was red and eyes were rimmed with tears. She looked back down and wiped her eyes.

"He's a demi-god," she whispered. I sat down next to her and looked at the paper. It was part of his demi-god file.

It read:

* * *

_Jackson Jones; Son of Apollo (ALIVE)_

_Claimed Age: 12_

_Left Age: 18_

_6 time winter tournament winner Skilled in: Archery, Swordsmanship, & Hand Combat _

_5 time summer tournament winner Leader of Apollo Cabin 4 out of 6 years present at Camp _

_6 time spring tournament winner Child with Aphrodite; Goddess of Love and Beauty (ALIVE)_

_4 time fall tournament winner Later married to a mortal (DEAD). Remarried again to mortal (ALIVE)._

* * *

And below that on the paper was a picture of him, Chiron, and I man I would assume to be Apollo. And then two pictures of him and two women. Each one in a different picture. And then finally a picture of him and Skyler.

"He could have protected me." She croaked out, "He could have protected me and he didn't. Who the hell does that to their child?!" she said getting louder to the point of screaming. And then she started to cry again.

"Hey," I said softly trying to calm her down, "It'll all be ok. Your safe now right?"

"Yes but if he had sent me here sooner it would have protected me from Eric and Christina! I wouldn't have half the scars and bruises I have now! Especially the one on my….." she trailed off.

"The one where?" I asked. She didn't answer me. "Skyler where?" I said a bit more sternly than I should have. She let out a frustrated sigh then did the unexpected.

She took her shirt off.

She was wearing a blue sports bra underneath so it wasn't as bad. But still…. She took her shirt_ off_. In front of _me_. She then turned around so her back was towards me. I realized that the scar would only be visible when she took her shirt off. But is wasn't any old scar. There were letters etched on her right shoulder.

_PoE_

"What does PoE stand for?" I asked outlining the letters with my finger. I could feel her shiver so I handed her her shirt back. Then I gave her my sweatshirt when she failed to stop shivering. She mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What?" I said

"For the longest time I thought it was a C standing for Carl. But I guess not," She said with a slight whimper, "Instead it's an E standing for Eric as in Property of Eric."

Ah hell naw.

**Skyler's POV:**

As soon as I said it I completely regretted it. Luke stood up and head back towards camp.

"Luke no!" I yelled racing to catch up with him. He turned around his face red with rage.

"That bastard deserves to pay for what he did to you!" he yelled

"Luke it doesn't matter it was a long time ago." I said grabbing his arm trying to pull him back. Something changed on his face. He then faced me and backed me up against a tree.

"No you're wrong, it does matter. You matter. Don't let him or Will or Drew let you think any different." He said with both hands on either side of my face. I look at him bewildered by his sudden hatred of Eric.

"Calm down Luke." I said firmly. He looks at me and then turns to go back to the rock we were sitting at. I follow him and sit beside him. He puts his face in his hands and then looks out at the lake.

"How come I haven't seen it before?" he asked, "You've worn shirts and dresses that reveal you shoulder and I've never seen that mark on you before."

"I've been covering it up with cream and make-up," I said, "I've been doing it since I was 13. I've gotten used to it." I told him looking down ashamed of what I have done. I start to cry again. When I try to make myself stop it only makes me cry harder.

"It'll be ok Skyler. I promise." Luke whispered pulling me into another hug. We stayed like that for a while and then we got up and walked back to camp. I grabbed Luke's arm and stopped him.

"You won't tell right?" I asked nervously.

He simply smiled and said "Acqua in bocca,"

**_*Time Skip* (The Next Day)_**

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP SKYLER!" was the first thing I heard the next morning when I woke up. Piper and Lacy were sitting on either side of my bed with wide eyes.

"5 more years please?" I groaned rolling onto my stomach. Next thing I felt was cold all over my body. They pulled the sheets from my bed and I was laying there in my black tank top and black and white polka dot shorts pajamas.

"Skyler it's the day that we find out who's gonna be in the pageant!" Lacy squealed jumping up and down. Oh that's right I completely forgot. I jumped out of bed.

"I guess it's time to make me look pretty." I said walking towards the bathroom. Oh joy.

**_*More time skip* (later that night)_**

Hours later I stood in front of the mirror.

My hair was in a curled side ponytail to the left with a braided headband. My eye make-up was subtle with hints of pink. And I had on a light pink lipstick. I was wearing a necklace with an infinity symbol and matching earrings. I wanted to wear my heart necklace but Piper said it wouldn't match.

My dress was a soft pink color. It had one shoulder with silver accents on it. It was flowy and to my mid-thigh. I was wearing silver peep toe pumps to match the accents in the dress. For once I can actually say that I not only looked beautiful but felt it as well.

"Oh Skyler!" squealed Lacy, "You look amazing!" I smiled down at her.

"It's all because of you and Piper little duck!" I giggled leaning down to hug her.**_ (HG reference!_****_J_****_) _**

"Skyler! It's time to go!" Piper said bounding into the room with Jason by her side. I nod and look at myself in the mirror one more time. I smooth my dress, flatten my hair, wink at my reflection and then I'm out the door.

No one can stop this rush of confidence.

**Luke's POV: **

I looked in the mirror in Hermes cabin. I had on black dress pants, a purple button down shirt with a silver tie. I was also wearing my black converse cause why the hell not? Skyler choose the out for me. I don't know why but I wore it anyways. I'd do anything to make her happy.

I dust myself off and head out to the stage where they will be announcing all the participants in the pageant. They ask the girls who auditioned along with the guys ages 15 and up to dress nicely. They want the girls dressed up because if they get picked. They want us for the same reason. Any guy ages 15 and up has the chance of getting picked to escort the girls during the pageant.

"Hey Luke! Wait up!" I hear Leo shout from behind me. I turn and smile at the sight before me. Leo is running at me wearing red pants, an orange shirt, and a yellow tie. He looks a ball of fire.

"Nice outfit," I said through a smirk, "Suits you well." He smiles back then punches my shoulder.

"You ready for this?" he asks nervously

"I guess, I mean what are the chances we'll get picked?" I say laughing

"Your right," he says nodding, "What are the chances?"

Obviously there were pretty low, right?

Wrong.

**Skyler's POV: **

I'm standing at the back of the audience with Luke and Leo at my side. Luke wearing the purple shirt and tie I picked out and Leo looking like a fire ball. I'm so nervous I can feel myself shaking. It feels like my knees are going to buckle under pressure. I don't know why I feel this way. I really shouldn't.

Luke must have noticed my uneasiness. He put his hand on my back and flashed me his blinding smile that caused my knees to become even weaker. Ever since I became more open with him I started to fall. And when I fall I fall hard and at lightning speed.

"Don't worry Sky, you'll be fine." He said smoothly.

Cue swooning.

"Good evening everyone!" Chiron called into the microphone, "And welcome to this year's choosing ceremony for the winter solstice pageant!"

Cue more nerves!

"Let's get right into it!" And he started to call names.

They didn't go in alphabetical order which made me more nervous. They order they called people up in was the girl who was representing the cabin, the person going to do the partner dance with them, their escort in the beginning, then middle, then end. Whichever gods cabin was up they stood on stage with Chiron.

"And representing Athena's cabin will be none other than the lovely Miss. Annabeth Chase!" Chiron read into the mic. I jumped up and down and called out Annabeths name cheering her on. I saw her hug and kiss Percy and then run up on stage. They announced the rest of Athena's cabin and then came the moment I've been dreading since I had offered to audition.

"And finally we have Aphrodite's cabin!"

My stomach leapt into my throat.

"Our leading lady representing Aphrodite's cabin will be… Miss. Skyler Elizabeth Jones!" Chiron says smiling. My mouth drops in shock. I look at Luke and he pulls me into a hug. Leo gives me one next. I walk down the aisle my heart beating in my ears. I walk up to the stage and Aphrodite pulls me into a hug.

"Congratulations honey!" she whispered in my ear. They hand me flowers, place a small golden tiara on my head, and a white sash with gold writing that says _Aphrodite_ across my body. I walk over and wait off on the side.

"And her dancing partner will be….Mr. Mitchel Atkins; Aphrodite's Cabin!" he runs up to the stage and I give him a quick hug.

"Accompanying Ms. Jones in the opening ceremonies will be…..Mr. Leo Valdez; Hephaestus Cabin!" Leo's face is priceless as he runs on stage! He hugs me and then jumps on Mitchel who catches him.

"Her Mid-show escort will be…. Mr. Eric Carl Johnson; Ares Cabin!" I hear the audience gasp. My heart drops to my stomach. He smirks as he walks up to the stage. He stops to whisper something in my ear.

"Looks like the party has begun." He hisses. I continue to smile as he walks to stand by Leo and Mitchel.

"And finally, Accompanying Ms. Jones during the finale will be…..Mr. Luke Castellan; Hermes Cabin!" If Luke was shocked or nervous you couldn't tell. He shakes hands with Chiron and Aphrodite as he walks onto the stage. He comes over to me and the others. I hug him and right when I pull away he quickly pecks my cheek and goes to stand with Eric, Leo and Mitchel. He shakes each of their hands but I can tell he squeezes extra hard with Eric.

"Congratulations to all the contestants and good luck! Have a good night everyone there will be food and refreshments around in a moment" Chiron says before trotting off the stage.

I run off the stage and find Piper, Annabeth, and Lacy. I hug Annabeth and give her my congratulations and then I'm off to find Luke. I find him talking to Jason, Percy, and Leo.

"Hey guys!" I said putting my arms around Luke and Jason. Jason and Percy hug and congratulate me and then they are off to find there girlfriends. Leo winks at Luke before running off as well.

"Can we talk?" I ask Luke. He nods and we walk to the edge of the forest.

"So, since the other day I was thinking." I started.

"About," he questions.

"Us," I blurt before thinking. I blush as does he but then he takes my hand.

"I have too Skyler. And all I know is that I want to protect you. I want to be your shoulder to cry on. I want…." I then interrupted him with what I wanted.

A kiss.

**And that is this week's installment of MMYA. I hope you all enjoyed. I shall see you next week! Love you lots! Please review! I haven't gotten that many lately and they always make me happy when I get them! Thanks a bunch! 3**

**XOXO,**

**SophieElizabeth630**


End file.
